


Michael Myers Imagines

by AutumnxMyers



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluffy, Headcanon, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnxMyers/pseuds/AutumnxMyers
Summary: A bunch of imagines for Michael Myers requests are accepted.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Laurie Strode, Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted the entire work. I only meant to delete one chapter 😔. I hope y’all come back.

It’s a Sunday evening in the fall I had just set the table for supper, and my guest has yet to arrive from his murder spree. You heard me right I said murder spree. It mostly happens in October. While I wait I get a head start on the dishes and take out the trash. 

As I made my way through the back door of the kitchen I notice something outside. A carcass of some sort discarded by the trash cans. Huh? With caution I walk out to the end of the patio and spot what looks to be a dead German Shepard. It was mangled at the neck and stomach. 

“Oh god!” my stomach turned in pure disgust. The trash can wait. I turn on a heel and find a figure looming over me. “Ahh!” up goes the trash bag over my shoulder and landing somewhere behind me. The porch light was off so I couldn’t tell who it was.

A hand extended towards me and before I could smack it away it’s long fingers took hold of my wrist. I knew that grip better than anyone. Michael. 

“Jesus christ” I yanked my hand away in a combination of relief and annoyance. 

He just grunted but if he could I’m sure he’d be laughing his ass off. I turn on the porch light and find him standing over the dead dog. “Don’t even think about it, I’ve got real supper on the table” I chided wagging a finger at him. Any other person would’ve been dead for telling the shape what to do. 

Michaels response was a head tilt. Probably curious about food I guessed. He tossed the bag in the trash along with the dog and followed me inside. To my surprise he washed his hands and his knife. The meal was a simple steak, potatoes, and steamed vegetables fit for two. 

The shape never overstayed his welcome. He usually ate and left, and he never fully took off his mask, just enough to be able to eat. Tonight however, was different. We sat at the table and Michael reached for the folds of his mask and lifted it up revealing his face. 

Nothing unnatural. 

A shaven pale face, shaggy brown hair that used to be blond, and dull blue eyes with a hint of black. He wore the same blank expression on his face that were visible in his eyes under that mask. I suddenly became aware that he might not appreciate me staring too long so I focused on my plate instead. 

The sound of meat being cut up signaled that he wasn’t phased by wandering eyes and we ate on in silence. I studied the look on his face seemingly enjoying the meal and to my amazement he had decent table manners. After eating I finished up dishes while Michael did what he does best, watches. I open a drawer by the sink and pull out a hand towel to dry them with and in doing so I expected Michael to be gone. He was standing right behind me, and you guessed it, scared the shit out of me. 

“Michael!” I lash him in the arm with the dish towel and furrow my brows at him. I swear I saw a twitch at the corner of his lip as if he were trying to smirk. 

Michael takes the towel from my hand, set it on the counter, and replaced it with his own hand. The shape is literally standing in my kitchen, no mask, holding my hand. The heck is happening? I kept still and stared up into his eyes that were somehow softer than usual. Everything about tonight is unusual. 

I extend my free hand to touch his cheek, and as my fingers brush against the smooth skin I feel a tightness in my right hand. He’s tense. I drop my left hand and his gaze is one of confusion? I wasn’t sure. He lets go of my hand, puts on his mask, takes his knife and leaves. Odd. 

Holy crap how am I still alive?


	2. The Shape and the Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you make one where the reader is a knife maker? Ich1

It was in the middle of fall and cold as balls in the little town of Haddonfield Illinois. The perfect time to warm up, and what better way to do that than have the house warm from an oven set to 400 degrees. For a knife. 

I was sketching my next design, a gutting knife, while the other was still in the oven. The timer was set for an hour and a half and on its second cycle. The next step would be to test the hardness of the steel with something like wood. 

I felt the pencil flow freely in my fingers as I sketched what was going through my mind in full focus. That is until the phone rang. I snap to attention a bit flustered by the interruption.

“Hello?”

“Y/n, it’s Annie. You’re best friend remember?” She teased. 

“Annie I’m kinda busy right now” I stretched the phone cord enough to reach the sheet of paper on the center island.   
“Let me guess, another knife?” I could hear the eye roll she was giving already. 

“Halloween’s coming up and you know who is getting something special” I felt anxious just thinking about it. 

“He doesn’t need anymore knives y/n, doesn’t he have plenty?” Annie didn’t understand why I bothered.

“This ones different. It’s a gutting knife and I’m sure he would love it” I added the finishing touches just in time for the oven to beep. “Hang on Annie” I slipped on an oven mitt and took the knife out to cool down. 

“So, was there anything you wanted to tell me?” 

“Oh just thought I’d mention that the hottie Ben Tramer was coming by to get a knife from you” Annie’s voice oozed with mischief.

“You didn’t!” I panicked. 

“I did”

“Annie, Michael’s going to be pissed if he sees someone over here. Or worse what if he starts flirting do you want a death wish on the poor boy?” 

“Relax, I told him to be careful and that you were just shy. Maybe he won’t be too obvious” she resolves some of my fears but I wasn’t too convinced. 

“Okay”

“Besides, it’s not like you like the guy right? Michael’s your boyfriend” 

“Woah, okay he’s not my boyfriend—“ I’m interrupted by her laughter. 

“Really? Because he’s always watching over you, you’re always hoping to get closer, I mean you’re making him a knife for god sake” Shes got a point. Michael didn’t attempt to murder me, nor did he let anyone within six feet from me without their impending doom. I was enamored by the man for whatever reason.

“When is he coming?” 

“Today, at three” Annie hesitated.

“Annie that’s literally an hour from now” 

“I know I’m sorry, is that one ready now?” She asked. 

“No, I’ve still gotta test the steel and scale the handle, sand it, things like that. But I have others he might like to see.” I reassured her that I would be able to sell Ben a knife. 

“Let me know how that goes” She was enjoying this too much. All because I used to have a huge crush on the guy. 

“Will do, bye” we hung up and I went back to what I was doing. I hid the design for Michael and went outside to test the steel on some wood in the nearby forest behind my house.

I kneel down and place the steel of the knife level with the ground, then smack the top of the blade with the wood to test strength. It held out. Good. I began cutting away at the piece of bark and the pieces came off with ease. 

Something catches my attention in my peripheral vision. I know who it is without so much a glance. “Hey Michael” he could hear me from where he stood beside my house. 

Pleased with the results I stood up, turned on a heel and walked towards him. His eyes dilated behind the mask as he fixes them upon the blade. 

“She’s a beauty ain’t she?” I smiled like the little crafter I was. 

He tilted his head in response and followed me inside. I went out to the garage to finish up with the handle. All the while Michael watched with intrigue. Lost in my inventing I forgot to watch the time. 

I could hear someone’s car pull up. Shit. I put the half finished knife down. “Um Michael, go hide?” The only one that knew I hung around the shape was Annie. I’d like to keep it that way. For now at least.

Michael stared at me then at the garage door. I pleaded with my eyes and opened the doors in hopes that he would disappear. He didn’t. ‘Of all the times he has to be stubborn it’s now’ I thought.

The shape grasped the partly done handle ready to use it. He found shadows to mask himself in the corners of the garage as Ben approached. 

“Hey Ben” I met him half way up the drive and suggested we take the front door. “I was just finishing up a new knife, but I thought you might like to see the collection” he nodded in agreement. Thank god. 

Michael never stopped observing until we were out of range. If he came inside we’re fucked. Well Ben is. 

We went past the set of stairs and to the left was a door beneath the steps. Beyond that door was an array of knives ranging from pocket knives to your everyday butcher knife. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I’ve also made a few machetes. Ben glanced around, mouth agape at the display. 

He whistled, “Wow, these are amazing” he compliments. 

“Thank you, I’m hoping to get a few more cases soon. Running out of space to put all these”.

“How much is this baby?” He looks at the Kukri styled machete. The first type I created. 

“Haven’t decided on a price yet, but for you how does $50 bucks sound?” Yes, I could have gone up to at least a hundred. But since he was in a house where Michael is probably lurking, I’d lower it. Just this once.

“Just $50, no strings attached?” He was stunned. 

“Mhm, I’m not stingy when it comes to money” I didn’t make knives for the money, I did it because I love it. 

Ben smiled and paid for it. “Thank you, my dad is gonna freak out. He loves collecting crafts” 

“No problem, haha I’m sure that will be interesting” 

A loud crash is heard somewhere beyond the door. It sounded like it was outside. “What was that?”

“U-um” I had to think fast. Ben needed to go. We e been in here too long for the shapes liking. “The neighbors cat, uh yeah that tabby likes to get into the trash a lot. Guess he found mine again. I should check the backyard.” 

I led Ben out of the room and to the front door, peaking around every corner on the way. No sign of Michael. “Want any help with the cat?” Ben offered. 

“N-no no I got it thank you though, gotta go bye” I closed the door abruptly and sighed. My eyes bugged in realization that Michael could kill him in the car. 

“Ben Wait!” I reached for the door handle and was yanked backwards by the hood of my jacket. I looked up.

Michael loomed over me with his head tilted. “Must you always mess with me like that?” I furrow my brows at him. 

He just gives me a hard look with those devil eyes of his. They sent a chill down my spine. “What?” 

Michael points outside the window where Ben’s car was and then at me. When he saw I wasn’t understanding he took my hand and led me to the room Ben and I were in. 

“Ohh, Michael I was just showing him the knives. He wanted to buy one and that was it” I explained. ‘Hold up, was he... jealous?’ 

Michael considered the response for an abnormal amount of time before giving a nod. I sighed in relief. I was going to get back to work when I saw the knife still in his hand. 

I reach for it and Michael clenches his fist. “Michael” I chide. 

Being the shit he is he raises it above my head so I’d have to jump for it. I place my hands on his shoulders and jump, wrapping my legs around his waist practically climbing him. I then stretch my hand out and snatch it from his. 

The amusement stirring in his eyes irritated me. He knew this well. Michael started walking with me clung to him back into the garage. It’s about five in the afternoon which meant it was time for his killing spree. 

He sets me down at the stool where I was earlier and left. The knife was finished an hour later and I got out my designs for the gutting knife ready. Halloween was in a week. That was plenty of time to get it done. 

**************  
Night of Halloween

It’s been a rough week trying to keep Michael out of the garage. Hell keeping him out of the house. He’s too curious. Thank the good lord that it’s finally done. Its handle was crafted in an oak wood, and had a thick blade that curved up into a hook design. 

I could not wait until tonight. Annie and I were going to hang out and watch horror movies, but she had to babysit. So I kept myself busy going shopping for a costume, decorating the Myers house inside, and organizing the candy bowl. I even gutted a pumpkin and placed it on Michael’s porch. 

Even the shapes got to have some festivity in him. I smiled at the handy work. My house was already decorated. After all that was done I sat on the stairs inside his house waiting for him with the knife in a sheath. 

Michael was out most likely stalking people before he got to the real kill. Tonight his killing spree wouldn’t start until seven or so. Yes, the shape had times. Kinda scary when I’m the only one that knows these things. 

Thirty minutes later he came walking up and I stood with the knife behind my back. Michael wasn’t startled by me. In fact he was surprised. His eyes wandered about the decor strung up on the ceiling. The fake spiders and cobwebs, happy Halloween banner above the staircase, the plush witches sitting on the railings at the balcony of the stairs, and the pumpkin on the porch. 

His eyes met mine and I smiled. “I’ve got you something too” he strode over to me and I presented him the sheath. The shape took the object from my hands and slipped the gutting knife out from its protective sheath. His eyes widened at his new possession and felt the material. 

I nervously bounced on the balls of my feet. Michael placed it back inside with care and stretched a hand to my cheek. His thumb stroked over my smooth skin that was now turning red as I blushed. They were getting hotter by the second. 

Michael leaned in and brushed his masked lips against my forehead. I took that as a silent thank you and beamed up at him. That’s when he leaned back in to give me a kiss. It didn’t feel as weird as I thought. But it would do for now. I wasn’t going to take his comfort zone away from him. 

I kissed back and for the rest of the night Michael went out and test drove his new present.


	3. Even in the Darkness There’s Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write one where the reader suffers from nyctophobia? UwU Savethebetforlast

The windows lit up from the lightning made me nervous as I watched the news report. The loud clap of thunder sends me up in a startle as it shook the house. 

The fluorescent lights flicker in the living room as do the lamps. Normally it would be Michael causing them to burn out, but he was out “hunting”. I anxiously got up from the couch and searched for any candles prepared for the storm to get worse. 

I check the den, that was a place where Michael went when he needed alone time. Nothing. The wind directed the rain splattering against the window with such intensity I thought it was hail. I searched the entirety of the house. No candles.

I ran back down the hallway, and reached up on the mantle above the fireplace and saw a flashlight. Bingo. ‘Please tell me it still works’ I clicked the button and the damn thing went dim. I smacked the side of it with my palm to see if it would light up. Nope. 

There wasn’t any batteries left in the pantry and the remote didn’t have the same type. The lights continued to flicker and I grabbed my blanket and wrapped myself around it preparing for the worst. 

Thunder roared across the sky, lightning bolts were never ending, and soon the power went out. I sit back on the couch genuinely shaking in terror like a dog on the Fourth of July. 

Tears rolled down my cheeks, eyes dart around desperate for any source of lambency or Michael. Neither appeared. 

My breathing becomes rapid as more time passes. The iron grip on the worthless flashlight begins to hurt my fingers. Just then the front door cracked open and a soaked figure stepped inside. Michael has returned. 

His mechanic suit clung to his pale skin, his knife was trailing blood and water to the floor, and the faux hair of his mask was slicked back completely drenched. He looked kinda pissed. If I weren’t so petrified I’d probably laugh my ass off. 

“M-Michael” I tried to sound brave but it came out timid and meek. 

He was well aware of my fear of the dark, and while he never understood it he did his best to comfort me. Michael came over, set his knife down on the coffee table, and sat down encircling me in his arms. I shook a few times as he ran a soothing hand up and down my back. He lifted me up bridle style and took me back to his den. I was never allowed in there with him, but tonight was different. 

He laid down on the leather furniture bringing me with him to cuddle. My face was buried into his chest not giving any fucks that the material was soaked. I hear the sound of latex being fumbled with and then I felt pressure at the top of my head. I peeked up to find Michael had removed his mask. 

He’d never done that before. As a matter of fact he’s never even kissed me before. Not even on the head. The darkness didn’t seem to matter at the moment. It was me and him. He stared back at me with an intensity that made my heart skip beats. The lightning gave me a glimpse of his blue emotionless eyes. 

Michael placed his thumb on one side of my chin, and the rest of his fingers on the other. He leaned down to give me a kiss and the shaking ceased. I kissed back and brought a leg around his legs. We pull away and when I open my eyes he’s looking right back at me. No longer pissed but indifferent. He let go of my chin and I went back to my original position and we fell asleep.


	4. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you make one where michael is a alpha and the reader is a omega, and she be supposely lock herself in her home, but you know how michael is, he can break through the door like a sledgehammer and it all juicy smut >3> Twitchybunbun

Oh now I’ve done it. I’ve poked the bear. I’ve escaped his grasp for the time being. The front doors locked and I’m hiding out in the hall closet. Maybe just maybe he won’t find my ass. 

“Ugh nice going y/n, I just had to mess with his new mask” I scold myself aloud. 

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard assumably from the foyer. ‘Oh shit he’s gotten inside’ I thought. The heavy boots shifting across the floorboards got closer, and if I had a tail it would be tucked between my legs by now. 

I see the outline of his boots from beneath the door and pray he wouldn’t open the door. I held my breath as he stood still. My eyes wide, muscles tight, and then he moved. I waited for him to come back to the closet but he didn’t. 

I reach for the knob and open the door with caution. Nobody there. I crawl out of the closet and a hand snatched me up from somewhere to the left of me. 

I’m held by the back of my neck and I turn to look at him. “Hey Mikey, you uh still mad?” I grin innocently at him. 

He glares at me from the eyeholes of his mask and hauls me to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed, closed the door, and stalked towards me. I let out a nervous giggle as he crawls on the bed and takes a fistful of my hair. 

He yanks me down onto my stomach so his crotch was inches from my face. A moan escapes my lips anxious for what he’s about to do. My eyes follow the zipper as the elements disperse until the outline of his member is visible from a pair of boxer briefs. 

I follow the outline with my lips and lightly run my teeth along it. Michael made a noise akin to a growl and yanked my head back. I whined. He lowered his boxers and his member sprung free. It was thick, long, maybe seven and a half inches, I guessed. I wet my lips in preparation and as expected he stuffed himself down my throat. 

The tip tickled the back of my throat as the rest of my mouth took in his girth. I wrapped my lips tightly around his shaft and sucked as Michael pistons in and out between them. Careful not to use any teeth, I expertly moved my tongue along the sensitive frenulum located just below the head. 

Michael’s breaths turned into groans and the hand that held my hair tightened. I milked him for everything he’s worth, but alas he pulled away too soon leaving me breathless and eager. 

He released my hair to capture my throat to reposition me on my back. I lean against the pillows and watch. Michael removes his mask and places it on the nightstand with care and stares at me with those deep blue eyes. They were menacing but lustful all the same. 

I bit my lip and evaded his stare. Like some primal instinct he pinned me by the wrists clearly enjoying the submission. He reached for his knife, he always had it with him, and cut down the middle of my nighty. 

“Michael that was my fav—“ he cuts me off with one look. The alpha has spoken. 

He trails kisses and bites from the dip of my neck, to my tender breasts, over my stomach, ending at my navel. I got goosebumps where his teeth marked my skin. He peels back my panties and teases my clit with his tongue. 

“Oh” I moaned softly. 

This encouraged him to suck on it. Two long fingers entered my sweet nectar up to the knuckle. He curved them just right and brushed them against my spot. I raised my hips from the bed and pressed against his mouth and fingers. He grunts and shoves my hips back down with his free arm. 

“Michael please” I pleaded as he continued to finger me. I wanted to touch him. To run my fingers through his soft curly hair. But I knew better. 

Michael ignored my pleas a little longer. I was on the verge of an orgasm as his fingers moved in and out faster and harder. His tongue working my erect nub. 

The second I let out a cry he stopped. My orgasm left me and I glared at him in disappointment. That little shit smirked at me. He gently wrapped his fingers around my throat and brushed his lips against mine. I melted into his kiss. 

It wasn’t long, but enough to catch me off guard when he flips me over. I’m face down into the pillows, ass in air, and a hand comes down on my rump. I yelp in surprise. Michael roughly grabs my hips and positions himself at my entrance. 

I press back against him earning another smack on the ass. I stop and let the head of his cock enter at his own pace. He circles it around the wet entrance purposely making me wait. “Michael Damnit please fuck me” I gave in and begged. 

That’s when he went full speed ahead and stretched my tight walls. A low groan escaped his lips as I adjusted to his size. He wasted no time pounding at my sweet spot after that. My body moved with his, the sound of skin slapping together along with moans filled the room. 

Michael pulled me up and wrapped one arm across my chest to whisper in my ear. He held my chin in place and spoke for the first time, “mine” his voice was gruff from lack of use over the years. 

I shuddered in both shock and excitement. I didn’t know what to say back so I responded by meeting his thrusts and tightening around him. He sighed into my neck in ecstasy. The tingle in my stomach made its way between my legs signaling my orgasm. 

Michael moves the hand on my hip around to the front of my waist to grind himself inside of me. He pistons in and out faster and harder bringing me closer to the point of no return. A few more long strokes and I was there. 

“Oh fuck” I cried out and convulsed around him. He reached his own climax and poured his hot seed in me. 

As we come down from our highs enough to move he brings me down into the bed without removing himself. My back is towards him and his arms are in the same position around me. Our breaths still heavy from exertion. 

Michael kisses the back of my neck and places the hand around my chest in my hand to hold it. I smile and fall asleep in his arms.


	5. The Shape Meets Alyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me crazy, but perhaps a real character like Allyson or Karen? That cop car scene left the door open for countless ideas. Sam

Allyson POV

It’s October 31st 2018, I’d just witnessed Cameron kissing a girl, he ruined my phone, and now I’m walking home with Oscar. Grandmas gonna be pissed. She was calling me at the time.

“Allyson?” Oscar waited for me on the other side of the gate. I got out of my head and climbed over. Oscar takes my hand and helps me down. 

“Thanks” I send a smile his way and he awkwardly murmured a job well done. I just laugh until he starts leaning in. 

“Um what are you doing?” 

“You deserve better” he continues to lean in and plant a kiss on my lips. 

“What the fuck!” I’m fuming now. 

“Um you aren’t with Cameron anymore so I thought—“ 

“That doesn’t mean I want to be with you” I storm off with him trailing behind me. 

“Wait Allyson I’m sorry, please don’t tell him about this. He’ll kick my ass into the sun” Oscar pleaded. “Look, I didn’t feel anything either” 

I whip around and he stumbles to the ground. “You’re so pathetic, I’m going home you can figure you’re own shit out” with that I made my way home with him ranting about being horny, and something about guacamole and sexy chicks. 

A couple houses down I heard Oscar scream my name. ‘He’s just messing with you” I thought. “Oscar come on!” I holler behind me, but the screams got louder. 

“Allyson help!” 

It got silent again. Shit. I run as fast as I could muster in these boots. Upon reaching the gate I am met with a horrific sight. Oscar was impaled on the gate by a kitchen knife. Blood oozed from his back blending in with the cape he wore. 

“Oh my god” 

Another figure steps out from the shadows. The culprit, Michael Myers. He walks towards me on the other side of the gate and all I could do was scream in horror. He looks at the dead carcass then back at me and I start running back toward the neighborhood.

“Help! Somebody! He’s here!” I bang on one of the neighbors door frantically looking over my shoulder every second. 

They open the door for me and call the cops when they here what happened. 

————————————

“Allyson, Your family is at Laurie’s we can escort you there” Officer Hawkins helps me to the car. My whole body was shook up. 

“H-he was behind me” I murmured as I got in. 

“Then he couldn’t have gotten far” Hawkins closed the door and got in beside someone in the passenger seat.  
During the drive the two spoke. “Remember Officer he’s state property now. Don’t kill him” the elder man with the white hair slicked back and a mustache said. 

“Yeah we’ll see about that” Hawkins replies.

“Allyson, keep your eyes peeled” the other man ordered. 

I glance out the window just in time to see Michael rounding the corner. “There!” I point. 

“Alright, hold on everyone” Hawkins turned the wheel slightly and hit the accelerator. I panicked. ‘Was he seriously going to run over him? With all of us in the car’ my heart raced at the thought. 

“No! Michael look out!” The guy beside Brackett yelled as if he could hear him. 

Michael stopped in the middle of the road with a purpose and stared on. The car met him head on and he fell back.

I peeked over between the front seats and saw him lying flat on the ground. 

“Stay in here” The officer turned the safety off on his gun and got out of the car. The other man followed after. 

“Doctor get back in the car” he points the gun at the unconscious Michael. 

“Don’t shoot him!” Sartain reaches for the gun and they end up fighting until Hawkins was shot. 

I didn’t see either of them for a minute. My eyes fill to the brim with tears. 

The man I have yet to know the name of popped up in front of the car wearing Michael’s mask and I screamed. He startled the shit out of me. 

He dragged Michael towards the car and I shook my head in disbelief. The door opens and Michael’s placed in the seat next to me. “Make room for my patient” the man said as he took off the mask and put it between Michael and I. I scoot over in fear of him waking up. 

“W-what do you mean, you’re his?” I ask as he gets in the front seat.  
“Yes, I’m Dr. Sartain Michael’s psychiatrist.” Sartain settles in the seat and starts to drive. “And people want to kill this man, it’s the perfect opportunity to understand the evil in him” 

‘Yup this man might be just as crazy as Michael’ I thought. I remained silent as I glance at Michael now that his mask was off. He seemed terrifyingly normal. Short white hair, a beard down to his neck, a scar across his left eye, pale features and a few signs of aging. For a sixty year old he was.. handsome?

‘What the fuck Allyson?’ I shuttered in slight disgust and looked away from the man. 

————————————

At Laurie's House 

Karen sat on her bed worried about her daughter. She was with the police, but hasn’t gotten back yet. With Michael still out there it almost sent her into a full blown panic. That is until her mother told her to focus. 

“Hey” Laurie came in the bedroom and sat next to her daughter. 

“Mom, I’m sorry I doubted you. I just.. I—“ 

“I know, it’s not your fault. I’ve been living in fear for so long that I didn’t think about what you wanted. But tonight that ends. I’ll be ready for him” Laurie replied. 

“W-wait. You know he’s coming here? Is that why you brought us here?” Karen furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

“Yes. I’m sorry honey” she wraps her arms around Karen. 

She had nothing to say so she just hugged back. After all she wouldn’t let her mother fight alone. This was a families fight.

Her mother pulled back and announced it was time. Karen nodded and they both went into the kitchen where the basement was hidden. 

Ray watched the two as the center island began separating from its place. “What is this?”

Karen sighed. “My childhood” she replied going down the steps. Ray followed behind her curiously. Laurie ascended down the steps and went straight for the weapons. She passes two guns over to them, both would do quite a bit of damage. She holds her favorite filling it with a bullet. 

“Come on Michael” she whispers. 

——————————————  
Allysons POV

“I’ve been working with Michael for a while now and I believe what keeps him going. The fear of being the prey” Sartain says. 

“What?” I didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. 

“His Hunt for Laurie strode. The predator has become the prey and by instinct he must keep moving and killing. You see I’m testing that theory now, a reunion between enemies.” He explains.

‘Oh my god get me out of this fucking car’ I thought. 

“I’ve spent the last couple of years trying to get a response from him, but he says nothing. Absolutely nothing. But tonight he’s unpredictable” he rambles on giving me an idea. 

“He spoke to me” 

“Really? What did he say” he looks at me through the rear view mirror. 

“When he murdered my friend I saw him. He was on the other side of the gate and he said something to me.” I leaned forward so he could hear better. 

“What was it you must tell me” he was getting anxious. 

“Pull over and I’ll tell you” I lie. 

He sighs and pulls over to the side near the wooded area. Just passed all those trees is where my grandmother lives. 

Sartain turns to look at me. “Now, what did he say? Was it the sisters name?” 

I’m distracted by movement in the backseat. The mask was no longer beside me and then I heard it. The heavy breathing. Evil is awake. His hand moves from the middle seat to his lap. His eyes now on me. There was something in them besides an emotionless corpse. It was hard to explain. Somewhere between sad, tired, and enraged. 

“Judith?” Sartain questioned. 

“Fuck” my voice full of trepidation as I finally spoke.

Michael’s black eyes with a blueish tint returned his gaze forward on his doctor. 

“Michael” he responded in excitement as his eyes met his patients in the rear mirror. 

Apparently Michael didn’t like that, and brought his feet up to the back of Sartain’s seat and shoved it forward. I heard a crack and cringed. 

Sartain cried out in agony as Michael repeated the actions once more.

“Help!” I hollered at the window as if someone could hear me. 

Michael got out and dragged Sartain out of the drivers seat. I waited until the two were further down the road before I made a run for it. Curiosity killed the cat, as soon as I reach the entrance of the forest to watch the scene unfold from behind a few trees. 

Michael focused back at on the doctor unamused. “Say something” he pleads. Not a single word from the masked man. Instead he raises his foot and stomps on his skull. He stands there for a moment watching the contents spread across the pavers. Michael tilts his head slightly at the mess at his boots. 

I could hardly fathom the amount of fright I was in from what just happened. Nor could I explain how the hell a sixty year old could do that. Michael looked up to find me standing there like a deer in headlights. Gray eyes met black. They were almost hypnotic in the way they drew me in. There were red and blue lights in the distance that caught mine and his attention. 

Two officers were walking towards the abandoned police car and with Michael somehow gone, I took the opportunity to get help. 

“Jesus..” one of the darker haired cops commented.

“Hey, he’s here somewhere we gotta go now” I glance around as I warn them. 

They look up startled and confused. “Wait Myers?” 

“Who else?” No Marry Poppins dumbasses. I glance up in time to see Michael at the edge of the road behind the car next to us. 

“Shit, now!” I’m too late. 

One of the officers raised their gun, but was downed by getting their neck snapped. The other was choked to death. It all happened so fast I couldn’t react. 

I ran to the other car, fastened my seatbelt, and the door came swinging open. A hand reached inside and had me by the throat. I kicked viciously at Michael’s legs trying to find a tender spot that would send him off balance. 

He only squeezed harder. My fingers lift at the bottom of the mask. His free hand caught one of my wrist making it harder to get it off. He lowered my hand from his mask while my free hand worked to get it off. My oxygen was depleting, and I finally managed to yank upward and get the mask off just as I passed out from the monster grip on my throat. 

——————————  
Back at Laurie’s 

Ray was checking the windows to see if the coast was clear. Nobody was there except the cop car outside. Allyson wasn’t here yet and he was starting to worry. He goes outside to see what’s wrong. 

“Heard anything out here yet?” He comes up to the car window. 

“Nothing yet” the officer shook his head.

“Any word on Allyson?” 

“No, but I’ll call in and see” he uses the radio speaker and tries to get an answer. There’s static for a couple of seconds and then nothing. “Hawkins? Sartain are you there?” No answer. 

Ray knew something was wrong and he went inside to tell Karen. He found her in the kitchen as she came up the stairs from the basement. 

“Hun, I think something’s wrong. The officer outside couldn’t get Hawkins on the phone” 

Karen felt a knot in her stomach, “Allyson” she murmured in concern. “We have to go find her” 

Laurie came back up with her gun in tact. “Where are you two going?” 

“Mom, I have to go find her” she looks to her mother, keys in hand. 

“Karen, Allyson is fine—“ Laurie begins but is interrupted by startling news.

“She’s not fine mom, They couldn’t get Hawkins on the phone” 

Laurie stood in shock for a moment “You two go, it’s me he wants” 

“No, I’m not leaving you here. Come with us” Karen takes her mother’s hand with the hopes she’d listen. 

“Sweetie, I have trained you for this night since you were eight. If neither of you are back in an hour I’ll be there” she placed her hand on top of her daughters in assurance. 

Karen nods as Ray puts his hands on her shoulders indicating it was time to go. Laurie watched the two leave and immediately read the time on the clock. Seven on the dot. 

——————————

Allyson opened her eyes and found herself lying on her back on a hard surface. She sat up and was hit with a musty smell. The room around her was bare with the exception of a boarded up window. They looked familiar.

‘Was Michael already gone? Oh god what if he’s made it to Laurie’s’ Allyson got to her feet and proceeded to the doorway with caution. There was an adjoining room with torn up wallpaper and no windows. 

The only house she knew that was abandoned and condemned was the Myers house. Everybody always said this place was haunted according to her grandmother. Now that she was here the only haunting thing about it is being inside with the beast that lives here. 

Allyson made her way to the staircase to the right of the empty room. She goes down a few steps before listening for any signs that he’s here. It was silent. For some reason that didn’t make her feel any better.  
She ascends down the rest of the way and peeks around the corner. There’s nothing to the right but to the left there was a sofa and an old 70s style tv on a stand. Allyson noticed a few old reddish stains on the floorboards by the couch. There was no telling who or what he killed in his house.

The sound of a chair skidding across the floor made her jump. It came from the next room. Allyson waited for Michael to show himself. Of course he didn’t. Knowing full well he wanted her to come to him she did just that. It’s either that or piss him off. 

She crept into the next room stopping at the entryway. Michael sat at the rectangular table with a candle on either end. None were lit of course. Not sure the shape is the “romantic” type. 

“If you’re waiting for my grandmother to come she isn’t coming” Allyson knew good and well why he brought her here. Michael just stared at her. 

“You know you ruined my family? My mother cut Laurie out of her life because of you” All that fear she was feeling boiled into anger. She walked over to the table across from him, put her hands on the rough wood, and proceeded to bitch him out. “What the hell do you want Michael! Why her?” She stared him right in the eyes demanding an answer she knew she wouldn’t get. 

His silence made her eyes well up in tears. She sat down in the chair and took a moment to regain her composure. Yelling at the shape wasn’t the smartest idea. Especially when he had a knife in his hand. She hadn’t noticed it until he moved his hand from under the table. 

Allyson wiped her tears away on her sleeve. She had to stay strong if she wanted to keep her family alive. If she could stall him long enough maybe she could find a way out. 

“I bet Sartain was a pain in the ass wasn’t he” she observed his reaction. His fingers tightened around the handle confirming her question. Either that or he wanted her to shut up. Hard to tell since he was now looking out the window. 

“I-I’ve never seen anyone do what you did before” her stomach turned at the thought of it. That got his attention. He turns his head to face her again.  
Then she remembered Oscar. The way Michael fixated on the two as if he were hinting at something. Or was he being egotistical and showing off his primal act of blood shed. No not even that. He’s a killing machine and always will be. 

“Oscar didn’t deserve what you did. But you don’t give a shit as long as you get Laurie” she elicited a huff from the man across from her. His breathing got heavier than before. Allyson studied him for a moment. Knife clenched in his hand, eyes narrowed, head tilted to the left. 

“You don’t know where she is do you?” She knew the answer to that. The sudden silence of his breathing made her nervous again. 

Michael jabbed his knife down the side of her left arm. The clothing torn directly down the middle leaving a small gash. Allyson scoots back in shock nearly falling out of the chair. Her heart thumped against her chest erratically. He stood up at his full height of six foot four inches and she started running. 

She went through the room, assumably the living room, and took a right at the stairs. There was a door that she hoped would be an exit. She turned the knob, but it was stuck. 

Michael turned the corner and spotted her. She struggled with the knob more and rammed her shoulder into the door. It finally budged and she ran out just in time. Beyond the door was the back of the house leading her to the next neighborhood. 

The adrenaline pulsing through her veins deters her from the blood spewing from her arm. It wasn’t enough to bleed out, but it would definitely need stitching. Allyson runs a few blocks down before she takes a gander behind her. 

The shape was gone. 

———————————————

Karen drove like a bat out of hell until she came to a road with a cop car with three dead bodies sprawled out. Someone ahead of the mess was walking towards them. 

Ray looks up from the bodies and leans forward to get a better view of who was coming. “Honey stop the car” he says. She puts it in park and gets out. Ray follows in pursuit. 

“Allyson!” They shout in unison. Their daughter sprints into her parents arms as tears stream down her cheeks. 

“Sweetie you’re bleeding” Karen takes hold of her wrist gently to examine her arm. Ray tears off a thicker piece of his clothing and wraps it around her wound. She winces. 

“Mom, dad we have to go. I-I don't know how far along he is or if he’s even coming but—“ Allyson sees a familiar car between her parents coming up the road. The two turn around to see who it was. 

“Mom?” Laurie gets out of the car and rushes over. 

“I told you I’d be here in an hour didn’t I?” She looks to Karen to Allyson. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, we need to go” 

“Where is he?” Laurie asks. 

“I don’t know, I was at his house and I escaped.” 

“You guys get home safely. Sweetie, you know where the med kit is, I want all of you in the basement before I get back” Laurie instructs as she loads her pockets with bullets. 

“What did you mean, grandmother no.. do you see what he did to that guys body?” Allyson could feel her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach. 

Laurie wrapped her arms around her as she buried her face into her chest. “I’ll be okay baby, I promise” she kisses the top of her head and departs.

Karen hugs her mother. “You better come back, I can’t lose you again”. 

“And you won’t” Laurie assures her. Ray guides Allyson back to their car.

Allyson watched as her grandmother got into her car and drove to her potential death. She gets into her parents car and stared out the rear window.


	6. Curiosity’s A...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're up for it, non-siblings 78 Michael/Laurie where they're fighting and Michael has her in a hold that causes accidental grinding and to Laurie's embarrassment/disdain, it makes him curious and he continues, takes it further? Mandamundane

After stabbing Michael in the chest with his knife, Laurie instructed Lindsey and Tommy to go down the street to the Mckenzies house to call the police. 

“Laurie—“ Dean was about to protest when Laurie spoke again. 

“Do you understand me? Go” she sends them on their way and leans against the doorframe. 

Unbeknownst to her the masked man sat up as if he hadn’t been stabbed at all. He waddled over to her stealthily. She moved from the frame to leave so he reached both hands out to grab her throat. 

Laurie instantly grabs at his hands trying to pry herself from the mad man. She cranks her head around to bite at whatever skin she could reach. He removes the hand she bit and had the crook of his elbow to her throat.  
Now she struggled against him with the weight of her body causing him to go back into the bedroom. Her oxygen depleted the harder he squeezed. As tries to turn herself around the man reached around her waist and held her to him. 

Laurie didn’t stop fighting until she realized what the they were doing. During the struggle her rump was pressing against the mans crotch. It wasn’t hard, but she felt the undeniable twitch. 

The man ceased all movements in a state of shock. He had felt this at the sanitarium a few times in his teenage years, but never confronted it. A look of disdain fell over Laurie’s face. Her pale cheeks becoming a bright red. 

His hold around her throat loosened, and she gasped for the air she so desperately needed. The right arm around her waist however, didn’t loosen. As a matter of fact, he repeated the grinding motion she did previously to get another reaction. 

Laurie closed her eyes in embarrassment as she processed what the hell was happening here. She’d never done anything like this in her life and certainly not with someone trying to kill her. “W-What do you think you’re doing?” She found her voice again. 

The man replied with a low grunt. She opens her eyes and took a small step forward only to be pulled back again. His breathing uneven behind the mask as his cock grew beneath the confines of his jumper. 

He lowers his left hand from her neck to the two round bosoms, and cupped the left one. Even beneath the bra her nipple poked out to greet his palm. Why so curious now? He thought. He’d seen these before on one of her friends just before he murdered her. How is this girl any different? 

Laurie arched her back and leaned against his chest to look up at him. His eyes found hers. She wanted to run, but she couldn’t. The way he touched her, and the black emotionless eyes staring back at her had her in a trance. 

His right hand joined the other to feel the right tit. His slender fingers test the hard center with a light pinch. Laurie bit back a moan. No, she couldn’t do it. How could she let this psycho touch her? 

“A-At least tell me your name” She didn’t know what to say or do for that matter. She hadn’t expected a response.

“Michael” he replied in a gravely tone. 

Laurie’s heard that name before around here. “You mean Michael Myers?” 

Michael briefly nodded and before she could react he hauled her over to the bed. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, so he mimicked what Linda and Paul were doing. He pushed her onto her back and straddled her. 

“Michael” Laurie nervously scoots up to the headboard. “I-I’ve never done this before” surely he hasn’t either if he’s been locked up. 

He tilts his head to the right. That’s what it was. She’s not like the others. Michael unbuttoned her blue top and disregarded her bra. Laurie got flustered and instinctively covered herself with her hands. 

He narrowed his eyes, took hold of her wrists, and shoved her hands above her head. Her heart leapt in her throat at the sudden movement. She thought he decided to kill her after all. He went back to admiring the sight of her luscious tits. His hips involuntarily rolled against hers. A moan coming from her lips made him pause. 

That sound alone heightened his curiosity. He grabbed a handful of her mounds, this time feeling the smooth skin beneath his calloused hands. Laurie shivers from the touch. He toyed with her nipples making her writhe against him. 

His breath hitched as his cock ached for release. “M-Michael, let me help you” she extends a hand to unzip his jumper. He watches her even as she shyly tugs his boxers off. 

He followed her actions and yanked off her jeans. He reached for her undergarments but Laurie slips them off before he had the chance to tear them. He pulled her to him by the ankles and set her up in his lap. His cock rested against her inner thighs. 

Laurie was inches from the mans face. She took his cock in her hand and stroked it. Michael sighed softly. She guided his hand between her legs and brushed his fingers against her sensitive button. “Touch me Michael “ she whispered in his ear. 

He didn’t hesitate as he easily found her entrance below the hardening flesh. He pumps two fingers in and out of her sweet pussy. Her hand strokes his cock to match his pace. Their breathing becomes ragged from the touch they never knew they needed. 

Laurie wanted to feel him inside of her. This crazed man. He’s not a man she thought. But he’s the shape of one. Yeah, that’s what he is a shape. The shape seemed to read her like a book because he ceased all action. 

She removed his fingers from her wet lips and cleaned them off with her tongue. Michael twitched in her hand and groaned. Laurie guided his cock into her pussy and sighed as he stretched her out. 

She began rocking and rolling her hips against him. He rested his hands on her hips and drove himself upward against her. She moans at the intense feeling of her g spot being touched. 

There eyes stay locked on each other and the urge to kiss him grew. She didn’t want to risk taking off his mask, so she leaned in to kiss the latex ones. Michael stopped moving. Oh shit had she fucked up. 

Laurie pulls away from his face to observe his reaction. He removes his mask to reveal a decent human face. If she wasn’t so turned on she’d be terrified. There was nothing that told her he was a mass murderer other than the kitchen knife he previously had. 

He had brown wavy hair, beautiful blueish eyes, and a clean shaven face. She cautiously placed her hands on his cheeks, he didn’t move a muscle. Her thumb ran along his sharp jawline while her other fingers admired his smooth skin. 

She takes her chances and kisses him again. It took him a few seconds to reciprocate, but he leaned in to deepen the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft, a little chapped, but supple nonetheless. The kiss wasn’t sloppy either. 

Laurie moves her hands from his cheeks into his hair. She curled her fingers through it earning a grunt from him against her lips. They pulled away from one another and Laurie tugged him down on the bed. Michael moves his hips at a reasonable pace and she rolled her hips up to meet his thrusts. He kisses her again as they fuck in heated passion. 

For someone who’s been locked up, he sure knew what he was doing. He had his hands on her lower back bringing her body up with his. Her fingers still tangled in his hair as her head lolled back from the pleasure. 

Michael took the opportunity to bite the sensitive skin of her neck gently. “Ohhh” she mewled at the sensations going through her body. 

The way his chest grazed her nipples, or his pelvic bone massaged her clit with every thrust, his teeth prickled against her neck, and his dick lodged so deep in her she thought he’d impale her. 

Michael didn’t know he craved such a thing, not until she came along. Her pussy wound tight around his thick organ, the sounds she made every time he touches her, and the moment her lips touch his he ignites. Killing never felt like this before. 

Suddenly she began to shake beneath him and her cries became loud and involuntary. He watches her the entire time even when he starts to feel something shoot from his cock. A long moan was drawn from his lips as the sensation expanded throughout his lower half. 

Laurie went limp beneath him and Michael rolled off of her so he could regain composure. When she could move she rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a good five minutes and then the sirens came. 

She knew they had to depart. He sits up, redresses, and puts on his mask. “Goodbye Michael” she found herself sounding sorrowful. 

Michael said nothing knowing full well it wouldn’t be the last time he sees her. Laurie watches him disappear and prepares for an awkward conversation with the cops.


	7. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to order a Michael Yandere with a reader who's very lucky.   
> At first Michael was not Yandere and the reader was one of his victims, but with the great luck of the reader something always happened or someone who always appeared on time and saves the reader when Michael was almost always close to killing, after a while the reader to stop being afraid and start playing with the situation saying something in the context of "Oh no! Michael Myres will get me!", and in time Michael would become a Yandere Sweet_Potato

Here I am sitting on a couch, zoning out, rethinking my life choices, with an infamous killer at my side. My face nestled into his chest that I’m sure is the perfect body heater. I don’t even know how this happened. Shouldn’t he be trying to kill my ass? He’s Michael effing Myers for god sake. Let me rewind real quick and I’ll tell you exactly how I got in this mess okay? Sit back get your popcorn let’s go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ October 23 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your POV

I was walking with Chelsey Wallace to Hillcrest Academy when the topic of guys came up. “It’s okay to have a little crush Chelsey”

She scrunched up her nose in overly feigned disgust, “I do not have a crush on Dean!” She covered her mouth. 

“Who said anything about Dean?” I say with a sly grin. 

Her cheeks turn a shade of pink. “Moving on, what about you missy? I see you making googley eyes at John Tate all the time” she nudges me with her elbow playfully. 

“I do not! Besides he’s got a girlfriend remember?” 

“Pfft and you said there’s nothing wrong with a crush” Chelsey remarked. She always did have an attitude ever since she was a kiddo. 

I roll my eyes as we make it to the vast building. The bell rang and we both made a dash for English lit. 

Miss Tate didn’t say a word to us, but she did give us a look that read not to be late again. It was the second time we’ve been late since last week. 

We sat in the back row with John, Dean, and Molly. The teacher went on talking about the daily readings we were required to do for homework. The book this time was Frankenstein which was fitting considering Halloween was next week. 

At some point during lecture I find myself staring at John who was making dorky faces at Molly. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. Chelsey laughed into her sleeves. Dean was fixated on Chelsey completely oblivious to what was going on. 

All the sudden I had this urge to stare at the window. It was like a magnetic pull that rendered me powerless, so I satisfied the urge and met eyes with someone in a mask. This stranger was outside behind the door peering at me through its window.  
“Y/n” I remained unresponsive. 

“Y/n!” Miss Tate’s voice stirs me from the stranger. 

“Sorry, What?” 

“Why do you think he didn’t confront the monster sooner?” She replied. 

“Because... Uh he’s afraid” pulled that one right out my ass. “He’s afraid that if he confronts the monster it becomes real, and when Elizabeth dies he realizes it’s now or never for redemption”. 

Tate tried her best to hide the forlorn expression as she listened to my answer. She clears her throat, “yes, that’s exactly it”. The bell rang as she was about to say something else. “Alright, read the last few chapters and I’ll see you all tomorrow”.

When I look back to the window the stranger was gone. Yup I’m loosing it. “You coming?” Chelsey said. 

“Yeah” I followed her out and we caught up with the rest of them. 

“So, since I’m not going to Yosemite, I’m thinking next week a Halloween bash in the school basement?” John announced to the crew. 

“Ooo, finally celebrating Halloween?” Molly smiled at him unaware of the reason why he hadn’t celebrated. 

“Sounds great to me, I’ve got nothing better to do” Dean states his agreement and Chelsey nodded. 

“Wait so you’ve never done anything for Halloween?” Was I the only one questioning this. 

“Let’s just say my family hasn’t had the best experience with it” John left it at that, but I was curious. 

Not wanting to pry further out of respect I nodded and let it go. For now. 

We went separate ways for the rest of our classes. Afterwards I noticed Chelsey and Dean having a talk. I decided to wait for her outside. 

“Cya y/n” John and Molly said their goodbyes and probably went off to do whatever it is. Mind, totally out of the gutters. 

“Y/n!” Chelsey came running up to me with the biggest grin I’ve ever seen on her. 

“What?” 

She puts her hands on my shoulders and catches her breath. “Dean just asked me out”. ‘Praise jesus’ I thought. 

“Congratulations Chelsey ” I felt giddy for her. 

Dean came out of school blushing. He knew by the look on my face she told me. “Bye” she hugs me and goes to Dean. Now I know she’s happy. That girl rarely hugs. 

“Bye you two have fun. Not too much fun” 

They both gave me a flustered look of disapproval. I just laughed and walked down toward the dorms. On the way I felt that familiar feeling of being watched again. I walk faster. 

I hear heavy footfalls behind me and start running. I take a glance back to find the stranger from earlier. He was walking but somehow was getting closer with every step. I sprint inside the campus dorms and go up the second floor to my room. 

I lock my door and peek out my window from the side. The stranger stood man-spread on the sidewalk staring up at my window. It’s stature resembles a male. He’s wearing a porcelain mask with brown hair sticking out from the top. I looked away from him and slid down the wall as a memory found its way into my mind. 

There was a man in a mask that taunted me just like this five years ago. He held a knife in his hand. This man didn’t. But he brought back that repressed memory. The same man that came after me then was the very one they locked up in 1963. Is it possible he’s back.

My hands held the sides of my face as my breathing became erratic. The sound of knocking on my door only made me more frantic. “Go away!” I yell. 

“Y/n, are you okay?” There was a familiar voice on the other side. 

I slowly come out of my frantic state and trudged over to unlock and open the door. It was our schools guidance counselor, Will Brennan. “H-Hey Mr. Brennan” I must’ve still been shaken up because he gave me a worried look. 

“I heard you run up here like you were being followed” Mr. Brennan said. 

“Today at school, I saw this guy in a mask staring at me. Same thing just now, he was right outside my window. He’s gone now though I think” god I sounded insane. 

“Probably just some Halloween prank, it’s a week from today people are excited” he assured. 

“Yeah, you’re right I’m sure that’s it” I rubbed the side of my arm sheepishly. 

“Tell you what, I’ll go check it out and see that there’s nothing to worry about okay?” 

“Thanks” I smile and set my stuff down on the bed. 

Will searched the bushes and around the lot for a good five minutes before giving me the all clear. “Let me know if you see him again I’ll get Rodney out here and he’ll straighten things out” 

“Sure thing, thanks again” 

“No problem” Will exits the room and leaves me to my studies. 

I sat on the bed and read the chapters we were assigned. We had five more chapters at least. Lord help me. 

~~ 2 hours later ~~

I stretched out my arms and went downstairs to the main kitchen to get out some Roman noodles. While I waited for them to get ready the door opened up, but nobody was behind it. ‘Oh hell no’ I thought. Instead of checking it out I grabbed a kitchen knife from the drawer prepared to fight if need be. 

The door opened wider and two teens, a blonde and brunette came through scaring the dog crap out of me. “Jesus christ!” 

“Woah” John held Molly close to him also startled by the knife in my hand. Molly gasped. 

“Sorry, it’s just I’ve been shaken up” 

“Obviously” John said. 

“What happened?” Molly walked over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

I considered telling them, but I didn’t want to bring them into this. I’m just being completely paranoid. There’s no way he has returned for me. 

“N-Nah it’s nothing, it’s just some dude playing a Halloween prank on me it’s all good” I shrug it off. 

“You sure?” She asks. 

“Yeah you kids have fun”

John picked up Molly causing her to squeak in surprise. 

“Enjoy your Roman” he shouts to me throwing his girl over his shoulder. She giggled as they went upstairs. 

I chuckled to myself and shook my head. I put the knife back into the drawer and turn off the noodles when it beeps. I head back to my room and watch tv. 

Courage the cowardly dog was on and that’s what I ended up watching until around ten o clock. Not afraid to admit it had me laughing. 

I got in a y/f/c Nighty and slipped into the covers. At some point between turning off the tv and staring into the empty void of my open closet, I fell asleep. Heavy foot falls rang outside my doorway. The doorknob turned agonizingly slow followed by the creek of the door hinges. 

I peek out from under the covers to see the figure standing there. A thick knife in its right hand. It began to move like a cat stalking its prey. Swift movements, head down ever so slightly, eyes boring into the victim forcing them to succumb to their fate. 

I throw the covers over my head in hopes the figure would dissipate. The knife came down and I sucked in a breath that I thought was my last. Drenched in a cold sweat, I’m found alone and well. 

“Fuck” I sigh and sit up. My door was indeed open, but there was no sign of danger. The time read 4:00 am. School starts in four hours. I’m sure as hell not going back to sleep after that.

The Shapes POV

The Shape spent the night taunting y/n. As much as he wanted to pounce the other day, he couldn’t. Not yet. It was too early too light outside. Not to mention the guy interrupted the chase. 

He knows very well that she’s frightened. That she’s in her dorm waiting for him to come get her. To kill her. There’s no doubt she remembers him. And if she didn’t, she would soon enough. The shape never forgets his first stalk. 

He had entered her bedroom in the wee hours of the night and loomed over her. The fingers curled around his knife twitched in anticipation. But then, she woke up. He was gone before she awoke presumably in a state of trepidation. The shape lived for that. 

His breath became heftier as he watches her from the window. She had her arms around her knees focused on the tv again. 

Tonight.. the shape thought. He’ll quench his thirst for her death. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ October 24 ~~~~~~~~~~~

“You look like hell” Dean points out the obvious. 

I had little dark circles under my eyes, a hoodie, sweat pants, and my hair was probably a mess. “Gee thanks” I glare at him. 

“Seriously what’s wrong?” Dean asked. 

“I think I have a stalker” 

John tensed up. “Did you see who it was?”

“Some guy in a white mask” 

“Stay away from him” Dean and John said in unison. Chelsey didn’t seem comfortable either. They’ve all heard the stories.

Molly was completely confused. 

“It can’t be him, can it?” Chelsey ’s voice trembled. 

“If it is he’s early” Dean replied taking his hand in hers. 

“What the heck is going on?” Molly asked. 

“You know how I said that halloween wasn’t celebrated in my family. Well he’s why” John admitted. 

“Who is he” 

“Michael Myers” I said aloud.

The trio shuddered at the name. Molly hadn’t heard of him before. 

“He’s after me I can feel it” I look down at my tray of half eaten food. “It’s why I didn’t want to tell you guys”.

“So, this Myers guy he’s a stalker?” The blonde questioned. 

“Not just a stalker, he murdered his sister in 1963, killed five people in 78, and attempted to kill my mother” John picked at his lunch with a fork anxiously. Molly frowned and placed a hand on his to comfort him. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t party here on Halloween” Chelsey insisted in the hopes that we’d all agree. 

“We should stay together in the dorms where we can keep an eye on each other” Dean suggests. 

We all agreed and with that we finished all our classes and hung out in Dean’s room. Molly was sitting in John’s lap in an arm chair, Dean and Chelsey were chillaxing on the bed, and I was in the soft bean bag on the floor. We were watching horror movies.

“I’m gonna get something to drink, anyone want anything?” I asked. 

“Nah I’m good” John replied. 

Dean shook his head no as did Chelsey . 

“I’ll come with you, I want a decaf coffee anyway” Molly says getting to her feet. 

“Okay” I hop up from the bean bag and John took hold of my arm gently. 

“Just be careful, if anything happens to either of—“

“We’ll be fine” Molly gave him a reassuring smile and he let go of my arm. 

We made way to the kitchen and I was getting a bit anxious. “Why is he after you y/n?” she asked as we wandered inside and turned on the lights. 

“Five years ago on my 12th birthday, he came after me. I was at home and he killed my parents. I was placed under foster care system and once I got adopted he waited till I was 15, three years later, before he attacked again. That’s when I got in the car and left everything behind me and came here. The police didn’t know who had done it or they just didn’t want the town to fear again” I took out a can of soda from the fridge and popped it open. 

Molly put on a small pot of instant decaf while she listened to my reply. “I can’t imagine the hell you went through, I’m sorry y/n” she replied. 

“I didn’t remember any of this until I saw that pale, emotionless face. As if my mind purposely repressed that part of my life” of course I had nightmares in the beginning. I spent an entire two weeks with a tortured mind every night. Never once telling anyone. Not even my foster parents. Though they probably found out from the agencies. 

We were silent for some time. Nothing but the sound of the coffee grinds churning in the pot. The lights flickered above our heads. Odd. It wasn’t storming out and the bulbs weren’t burning out. 

Soon they went out completely. “What the hell?” I whisper in the dim lighting of the moons rays. 

Molly stalks closer toward the kitchens entrance, hearing the sound of metal scraping against the walls. I take hold of Molly’s hand and tug her away from the door frame. Michael stepped right where she was and I froze. The knife in his hand was the same one I pulled out the other night. His eyes were set on mine. 

“Y/n!” Molly tugs my hand and prompts me to move toward the mini elevator. We both crouched inside just as Michael made a move toward us. He swings his knife and it grazes my side as I close the hatch. “Ouch” I place my hand on my side and feel some blood seep out. Molly helps me out as we make it to the second floor.

“What about the others?” She asked. 

“They’ll be fine, for now we need to—“ A door slam cut me off. “Where’s your room” I whisper. 

“This way” she whispers back and takes me a few doors down. We enter the room and lock it. She honkers down in the wardrobe and I found a closet in the bathroom. 

The doorknob jiggles a few times and my heart stopped. Someone knocked on the door. That’s unusual the shape doesn’t knock. 

“Hello? Molly, Chelsey?” Will was making his rounds as he always did. 

I sighed in relief and got up. Molly answered the door. “Mister Brennan you need to call Rodney Mi—“ she’s cut off by a brutal sight. She screams.

Michael had thrust his knife into Will’s abdomen and lifted him up. My jaw drops in horror and disgust. Molly recovers and knees Michael in the groin stunning him before making an exit. I followed quickly behind. 

I look behind to see him drop Will from his knife and stalk toward us. 

~~~

“That’s Molly” John hopped up from the chair and Dean and Chelsey followed his lead. 

They went running down the stairs and get startled by me and Chelsey. “Run!” Molly had tears running down her face. John grabbed her hand and we all followed him back up. 

I stopped and Chelsey looked back. “Y/n come on!” 

I shook my head, “it’s me he wants you guys hide” before they could answer I went back and made it to the first floor. Michael stood at the other end of the hallway.  
“Come on Michael! You want me let’s go” I egg him on.

He clenches his fist around the knife and the chase is on. I start making my way out of the building to lead him away from the others. I access the courtyard of the mansion and see lights being turned off. Someone was about to leave. 

I run towards the main entrance only to be caught in the hands of the shape. He had me by the back of my neck as I struggled to get free. Michael looks at me from the side with eyes wide in a form of interest. He brings the knife up to my throat ready to slice it open but is interrupted by the flash of headlights. He releases me and when the car hits him head on. 

It’s Keri Tate. I run to the passenger side and get in. “Wheres Johnathan?” 

“He’s inside with Molly, Chelsey, and Dean. I thought I could get him away from them” I replied still in fight or flight mode. 

She drove me to the main academy building and Rodney opened the gates for us. He came to the drivers side window. “Rodney he’s here, Michael is here” I didn’t tell her his name. 

“You know him?” I said.

“He’s my brother” she said. Oh shit. 

“I’ll call up the team and we’—“

“No, if he hears the sirens he’s gonna disappear again and I can’t do this again” Keri frowned at the thought of waiting another couple years. 

“Then what do we do?” Rodney asked. 

“I’ve got a plan, Have you seen Will?” 

He shakes his head. 

My heart sank. “He’s gone” 

“What?” She looked over at me and I couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Michael killed him, I’m sorry we tried to warn him, but he came out of no where” I bit back a sob. 

She didn’t say anything for a few moments. Rodney put a hand on Keri’s shoulder. “I know it hurts, but we gotta go save your son and the others before it’s too late”  
She nods and we started planning. Meanwhile John and the others hid out in the rooms. They dispersed into separate rooms. John and Molly were a few doors to the left of Deans. Dean and Chelsey hid in Dean’s room. 

The Shape walked passed both rooms. He was patiently playing a game of eennie meenie miney mo with the doors. Or he was seeing who was stupid enough to come out. 

To his surprise no one did. Michael jabbed his knife into the door that housed y/n closest friend, Chelsey. The door came down and he could hear a small cry from somewhere inside another door. He made his way toward it and got attacked from behind. 

Dean had hit him with a small chair knocking him on down. He took Chelsey from the closet and knocked on John’s door. “Come on!” 

The others joined them as they manage to escape outside the building. The shape not too far behind. John leads them to where him and his mother were staying. “Mom?” 

No answer. 

“I’m sure she’s just closing up the office” Dean said. 

“She knew he would be coming and I didn’t listen to her” John sat on the couch in frustration. Molly rubbed his back comfortingly. She pecked his cheek.

“Your mothers a strong woman” she said. 

“Now I see why mom drinks” he tried humor to calm his nerves. His girlfriend smiled a little. 

~~~

Meanwhile, Keri, Rodney and I were set with the plan. I spotted him outside where Keri and John stayed at. I “accidentally” rustle the bushes and Michael turns around to see me. Bingo. 

With that oh shit look on my face I start running. He follows me as expected to the main entrance of the school. He was no longer behind me. Huh?

Suddenly the shadow of a hand and a knife being raised casts upon the wall. I move out smartly before he can strike me and snatch his wrist long enough to kick him in the stomach. That just pisses him off more and before I could escape he wrapped a calloused hand around my throat and slammed me into the wall. He raises me up high and presses the palm of his hand into the windpipe. 

As the oxygen is draining from my body I attempt a final escape. His eyes bore into mine as he positions his knife with the tip towards me. I raise my hands up and jab my thumbs into his eyes. He drops me to rub his eyes and I sprint for the room I’m meant to be in. The Cafeteria/cathedral looking room with tables lined up on either side and intricate pattern windows. 

I catch my breath feeling the ache in my throat beginning to form. I slide under one of the tables and hide. Michael’s boots come into my line of sight, and while he’s surveying the room the red stained knife swings like a pendulum in my direction. I move to the next couple of tables when he’s not paying attention. 

There’s creeks coming from different areas of the room and I no longer see him. Shit. I remain still a few moments more and no sooner did I make a move Michael slashes at me from on top of the table. He does the same when I change directions. 

The shape was waiting for my next move. It’s like a game of chess and hide and seek. I kick the two chairs in front of me in hopes to draw his attention elsewhere while I get my ass toward the exit.

So close, but yet so far when Michael beats me to the last table and drops down in front of me. The blade came at me fiercely and I turned my ass around and went to the other side. 

The shape looses his patients and began to flip all the tables. I could hear them hit the wood floors with a loud crash along with the chairs. I’m crawling faster than I’ve ever done in my entire life. 

I reach the end with Michael right on my tail. I piss him off some more by jabbing the tip of a flag handle into his stomach. He goes down as the flag itself detached from the handle. He gets up and I throw the blood stained handle at him, and run down the hall, up the stairs, and met Keri or should I say Laurie strode. 

“Michael’s coming” I warn her.

Laurie opens up the drawer filled with knives and prepares to throw them. I grab a few as well. Oh how pissed was the shape now. 

Laurie missed a few times as he got closer as did I until she struck him in the shoulder. He wasn’t phased. He simply removed it.

She yanked the drawer out of place and used it as a shield as Michael drove his knife into it. I almost laughed when it was stuck. She picks up one of the knives as he struggles to get his own out. 

“Come on” I grab Laurie by the arm ready for the rest of the plan. The knife throwing wasn’t exactly planned. Shit just happens. 

We hid in the curtains in the hallway. The drawer collided with the floor and we knew he was coming. It was Laurie’s turn and boy was she tired of his sorry ass. 

As he walks parallel to us, she strikes at him with a battle cry. They knife fight all the way into some other room and I shout, “now Rodney!”.

Rodney catches Michael off guard and Laurie stuck the knife in his chest. Rodney shot him a few times and sent him falling off the balcony landing on one of the tables below. 

“We got him” he said. Rodney called for backup and we followed him downstairs. Michael wasn’t dead. That I’m sure of. I think Laurie had her doubts too. 

~~~ 

John, Molly, Chelsey, and Dean were still alive and well. Thank god. “Mom” John wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back. 

“Is it over?” Dean asked. 

Laurie couldn’t answer that with certainty, but when she stabbed him in the chest she felt an ounce of peace. Maybe she did get him in the heart. “Maybe” she left it at that. 

“You okay y/n?” Chelsey embraced me in her arms and I smiled. 

“I’m okay” I assure her. We watch the paramedics zip up Michael and that’s when I slipped away from them. 

I couldn’t stop myself as I took one of the guns and told them to get back. “Put him in!” 

My friends watch me as I practically loose my mind. They do as they’re told not wanting to be shot. 

I had no idea what I was doing, but I wanted him as far away from them as humanly possible. It was about the fifth mile up the road when I notice Michael in the review mirror escaping the body bag with his bare hands. 

He sits up and makes his way toward me. I swerve to keep him away. He hits the side of the van with a grunt. He comes at me again ready to strangle me and I hit the breaks a little to hard and we skid out. The van tumbles on the curve and we went rolling into the forest. 

I’m back to consciousness and I find myself outside the van laying on my stomach. My head was bleeding and so was my leg and shoulder. Must’ve been from the glass. There was cuts and bruises on my legs and a big gash in my shoulder. My forehead had a minor cut from what I could feel. 

I hobble over using a tree to hold myself up as I see the van on its back. Windows busted open, the back doors hanging off its hinges, and worst of all no sign of Michael.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ October 31 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shapes POV

It’s been a week since his last encounter with y/n. She was a tough cookie. That’s part of the reason he enjoyed this game of cat and mouse. But it’s running sour now. She nearly “killed” him after that stunt with the van. 

He watched her heal in the hospital. Waited for her to return back to her friends or wherever she might be going. Michael would follow her anywhere she went as long as it meant he could have her, erm kill her that is. 

Unexpectedly, after she recovered she fled back to where it all started. Haddonfield. She’d been living in California for the past two years why go back now? He wondered. Y/n was becoming a fixation of his. That night at the academy she went from a frightened little kitten to a fierce tiger. It seemed his sister wasn’t the only one that could best him. 

Michael observes her from a nearby hedge as y/n walks inside her old home. It was almost as condemned as his place, but still durable for the most part. She disappeared inside and the shape made his move. The ball was in his court again. Let the games begin y/n. 

~~~~~

Y/n POV

After all the shit that went on in California, I had to move back here. The entire time I was in the hospital I could feel his antagonizing stare, the fear that struck a cord in my young soul five years ago has become nothing more than a numb sensation now. Coming back home felt like the next step to peace. The acceptance of my fate. 

Today is Halloween and only a matter of time before he comes. I’m still sore from last week, but not as bad as it was. Dear god what was I thinking. The one thing that didn’t sit right with me wasn’t the fact that he was stabbed in the chest and lived, nor the fact that he should’ve been dead in the van. It’s that he wasn’t giving it his all. Not like he did before. 

He was ruthless in his acts. Sure he was somewhat younger, but his appetite for blood was relentless. He seemed... off. 

I flop down on the couch with a sigh. Something to figure out later. Right now all I wanted was sleep. Five minutes of counting sheep and I was out. Not a single nightmare to be had. 

*30 minutes later*

A sensation of someone looming over my frame woke me up. I hardly dread the action of opening my eyes to see Michael the shape Myers above me. He was just staring at me. Creep. 

“Oh I’m so scared Michael” I feign my most frightened expression and roll my eyes. 

He tilted his head at me. The hell is his problem now? There was no knife with him nor any move to kill me. 

“Give up Mikey?” Yeah I’m definitely dead. 

Michael remains still even as I got to a seated position. “If you’re not gonna kill me there’s the door” I pointed towards it. 

His hand shot out instantly to strangle me again. He pressed me downward into the couch on my back. The familiar ache returning to my throat. I felt myself go limp beneath him, but I could still breath just before I blacked out. 

~~~~~

When I awoke, my head was nestled into a warm bodies chest. I could feel the blood that stained the mechanic jumper where he got stabbed on my cheek. Michael had an arm around my torso and tightened his grip when I moved.


	8. Obsession: Mine

“M-Michael are you gonna let me up anytime soon?” I attempt to get out of his tight grip. 

He looks at me from the corner of his eye and I took that as a no. One moment he’s trying to obliterate me from the earth and the next he’s Mr. nice guy. I lay there and think of what could possibly make him let go and not piss him off at the same time. I know!

“Mikey, todays Halloween and I haven’t even got the candy yet for the kiddos” I pause to see any sign of response. “I’ll let you have some too I’m sure it’s been ages right?” 

Michael turned his head toward me and loosened his grip. Oh so he does like that candy. Shit now he expects me to go right now. 

I stand up from the couch not taking my eyes off him. Apparently he was gonna watch me too. Does that man blink? I went over to the front door, grabbed my shoes, my purse, and put on a light jacket. “Umm, make yourself at home?” What the fuck y/n he’s clearly already done that. 

He’s doesn’t move a muscle as I awkwardly close the door and shudder. It’s gonna be a long day. 

Michael’s POV

His eyes remain at the door long after it closed. He contemplates the past twenty minutes of why he hadn’t strangled her yet. Why he didn’t kill her at the academy and went after her friends instead. 

Michael didn’t like them, but not for the reason he always did. They were too close to y/n. They were taking her away from him. Sure he was trying to kill her at the time, but was he really? He made a fist at the thought of nearly killing her earlier. The conflict between death and obsession take hold of him. 

‘She’s mine’ the voices in his head scream loud and proud. The urge to follow her gnaws at him until he finally does. With Loomis gone and the cops off his back he was free to roam Haddonfield without being caught. 

Michael stopped at the Halloween shop he had stole from years prior and spotted y/n inside. He felt a tingle somewhere in his chest as watched her pick out a bag of candy. He didn’t know she’d actually do as she said. Was she really not going to escape him? The shape became alert when a male accidentally bumped into her. 

Y/n had this confused look on her face until she recognized who it was. She smiled and they exchanged a few words and a hug. That made the shapes blood boil. 

Y/n POV

I couldn’t believe I was doing this. It was true that it’s what I needed, but shouldn’t I be oh I don’t know getting the heck out of dodge. Lost in my thoughts as I pick out a large bag of candy, someone ran into me. 

“I’m so sorry” a man about a head taller with chocolate brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin apologized. 

I look up confused at first and then I realized that this was Patrick. He was there for me when were in foster care together. “Oh my god Pat?” I smiled at him.

Patrick stares at me for a few seconds before it clicked. “Y/n, long time no see how have you been?” He returned a smile of his own. 

“Great, you?” if you don’t count the man who ruined my life and is currently waiting at my house for some candy. 

“Just busy with work, got a job at the old mechanic shop in town. Glad to see you’re back in Haddonfield we should hang some time” he wraps his arms around me and I do the same. 

“Well congrats on the job and yeah I’d like that” I punched in the number for the house, that I managed to remember, on his flip phone. We depart from one another and on my way to the cashier I feel eyes on me. 

I turn toward one of the windows and see no one. No way did Michael follow me here. I knew better of course he did. 

When I return to the car I check the backseat in case he was there and then I looked around. 

The shapes POV

Michael explored the house as he waited for her to come back. Flashbacks of the fifteen year old girl running from him pop into his mind. Her second set of parents suffered their fate. Her foster mom Sarah flat on her back in the kitchen with sanguine fluids pooled at the back of her head where he slammed her into the cabinets. 

Her father on the living room couch where Michael’s butcher knife penetrated through his neck and his the throat. He went into her room and saw her dirty clothes strewn over the floor. The bed sheets unmade, a few dresser drawers open, and a closet door on its last legs hung from its hinges. 

The thing that interested him was a teddy bear that sat atop her dresser. She always took it with her, but he had prevented that when she took off to Cali leaving everything behind. The shape picks up the stuffed bear and does something strange. He sniffs it and part from the dust there was a hint of her own sent in the material.

“Michael?” The Shape turns his head as he hears his name beyond her door. He sets the bear down and makes an appearance at the foyer where she hung her coat up on the rack.

He could tell she didn’t approve of him snooping around. He didn’t blame her, but didn’t care either. “As promised, I got candy” she made her way into the kitchen just around the corner and set the bag down on the center island. 

Y/n opened a drawer to collect a pair of scissors, but the shape slit the bag with his knife. “Hope you like Snickers there’s a lot of them in there”

He didn’t mind in fact they might’ve been a favorite of his. He lifts the mask up just enough to eat. Michael felt her stare at him, curiosity flowing through her veins wondering what might be under that facade. The smirk he could’ve given at the fact that she would never know was tempting. At least not on her terms. 

The phone rang startling him out of his thoughts. The noise irritated him as it repeated until she picked it up on the nearby wall. 

“Hello?” She answered. “Oh hey, I didn’t expect a call so soon” 

He shape pulled the mask back over his lips and listened intently to any clues of who it was. He did recall seeing y/n take the guys phone in the store.

“A party? Oh um I don’t know, I just got back and..” y/n trails off and looks back at Michael briefly. 

“Listen, it’s no pressure honestly. If you want to come you’re more than welcome, it’ll be chill, and if you decide that you don’t maybe we can just grab some lunch sometime” Michael could hear a man on the other end that confirmed who it was. His fingers curled around his knife and he looked over y/n. 

“Okay I’ll think ab—“ she’s cut off by Michael taking hold of the phone and slamming it back into its cradle. The fear in her eyes was evident as she backs away. 

He wasn’t angry at her not in the slightest. It was the man she was considering over him. He jabbed the knife into the wall by the phone and walked over to her. “Michael, what the hell was that for?” The glare she gave him was about as frightening to him as kitten. 

She was now between him and the center island. He raised a hand to caress her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was hot to the touch in contrast to his cold hands. He perceived the way her mouth fell agape and her eyes fell on his that he had her full attention. 

Y/n POV

Lord Jesus this man has me dancing with the devil. He was so close, his callous hand on my cheek, dark hypnotic eyes bore into mine as my knees become weak. I should be big mad at him for interrupting my conversation with Patrick, but no I just want him to kiss me. Even if it means I’m kissing his damned mask. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to do it. But then. 

Michael pressed his latex lips against mine and I return the kiss in kind. Now if I could just get the thing off him. I’m sure that would end in death right? 

After the kiss he tugs me over to the living room, sits on the couch, and places a possessive arm around my waist. It clicked not only was he letting me know I’m not the one he’s mad at, but he was totally at the store spying on me. 

“Ha! I knew it” I said aloud. Oops. I crank my neck up to see him tilt his head. “Guess you know who was on the phone don’t you?” 

Michael said nothing, but gave a small nod.   
“Michael there’s nothing going on between him and I, Patrick’s just an old foster friends catching up” I leaned my head against his shoulder. “Besides when did we even become a thing?” 

I watched his expression from semi acceptance to oh shit he’s pissed in a matter of seconds. With cat like reflexes he had me by the neck. “Michael! I- didn’t mean anything by that” he squeezes harder. “I want you” I strain to speak. He releases after a while of watching the color drain from my face. 

I gasp and feel a stream of tears roll down my cheeks. Michael must’ve noticed as he wiped them away gently. I was perplexed by how quickly he can go from asshole to gentle giant. He pulled me back into his arms and just held me. I nestled my face into his chest and at some point I fell asleep. 

Michael’s POV

The shape didn’t like hurting her, but the way she questioned their whatever this was, set a bomb off inside him. It was like she didn’t want him. When she said she did indeed want him, he felt a tingly feeling in his chest. He didn’t know what it was, but it didn’t matter. She wanted him and he wanted her and that’s that. 

There was just one thing he needed to take care of first. Patrick. He very carefully got up and laid her on the couch. Michael looked at her almost feeling bad at what he had to do. Almost. He knew exactly where to look as he went snooping through her foster parents room and found the location of the center. 

It wasn’t long before he had the “hidden” files for birth records and list of foster parents. Patrick was buried further down than he would’ve liked, but now he knew where he lived or at least a starting point. 

Cornwall grove. It was a few blocks down from Orange grove. Far enough away from where him and y/n were. Luckily neighborhood was quiet accept for the big blue house at the end of the street. The lights were on and there were decorations out front of ghouls, goblins, witches, and pumpkins. 

Michael didn’t know when the party would start, but there were only a few cars parked in the drive. He peeks in from the window to the right side of the house and sees a girl dressed in a witches costume, a guy dressed as a warlock, and Patrick dressed as a cowboy. 

Time for some fun. He went to the back end of the house and as expected it was unlocked. He checked for any places to mask himself in the dark before he shut the door with a loud click. When he heard the sound of footsteps, he swiftly moved into the shadows of the hallway in wait.

The warlock was the first to meet death as he crept to the back door. Michael snatched the guy by his throat and lifted him up a few feet from the ground. With his free hand he twisted his neck to the left until he heard a satisfying snap. He let his dead body drop with a thud, and mysteriously ended up in the kitchen as the other two were suspicious. 

“Richard?” The witch called out from the front room. Michael wielded a knife from its holder. 

There’s a noise from the kitchen. Patrick was checking out where he would soon find his dead friend. Patiently waiting, Michael watched the girl make her way into the kitchen. 

“Richard quit messing around” she folded her arms across her chest. He waited once more until she turned around and screamed. Music to his ears. He wrapped an arm around her torso and slit her throat ear to ear. All the while he thought of finally being alone with his beloved y/n. 

“Katie! It’s Richard he’s been” Patrick froze at the entrance of the living room feeling someone lurk around. 

He armed himself with whatever was next to him. A broom that Katie was using as a prop. Michael gave the man credit for having the sense to grab something first. With a purpose, Michael let him take the first swing as the bristle end hit him in the chest causing him to stumble back. The head of the broom fell off and Patrick was stunned. He throws the knife to the floorboards as if he were playing a game of darts.

Patrick gulped and took another swing only to have it land in Michael’s grasp. The shape stared him down and yanked the broom from his hands and jammed it into Patrick’s abdomen. It went through his entire body. He fell to his knees as blood seeped from his middle up to his mouth. Michael tilted his head in fascination as the man choked on his own fluids and fell limp. The broom handle fell with a loud clunk. 

He strung up Patrick using the makeshift lasso and spider web props for support. He was hanging from the web by the neck with the lasso in a knot around one of the web holes. He left the other two where they were not particularly interested in them. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

When the Shape returned y/n was awake. 

Y/n POV

I awoke to find myself curled up on the couch without Michael. He wasn’t anywhere to be found. All the things that went through my mind. ‘Was he gonna come back and finish me off? Go on a killing spree? Leave for another couple years? He couldn’t not after what happened a couple hours ago. Oh god... what if he went to’ my thoughts are interrupted by the man of the hour. 

“Michael” I gasp as I spot his blood covered hands and a few splats on his jumper. 

He was as indifferent as ever as he stalked over to me and took my face into his hands. I cringed in disgust at the strong smell, but again I’m captured by those eyes. There was no words between us I was his and he’s made it very clear. I remember that thought I had of him taking it easy on me in Cali. I’ve finally figured out why.


	9. The Simps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could make an order... Where Michael and Jason are in love with the same reader and the reader always manages to get away from them for fear of being killed? Did they fight each other or would they partner winning the reader? Anonymous24

*Panting* Head hung low, hands on my knees in an attempt to catch my breath. I didn’t know how long I’d been running, but there was no sign of the machete wielding maniac anywhere. 

I straighten up to continue when a tall figure stops me. I didn’t have time to see who it was, I saw a knife and took off toward my cabin. Once there I locked it and barricaded it with some furniture. There wasn’t much I could do for the windows, but if it came down to a fight I’d at least have a few knives from the kitchen. 

It took an hour before I settled down thinking they might’ve lost my trail. I hit the shower upstairs and tried to relax again. The tightness in my shoulders loosen as the warm water rushes down my back. I close my eyes and lean against the shower wall. 

*Cha- cha - cha - ha ha - ha *

Some time later I got dressed in y/f/pjs and stopped half way down the stairs. It smelled like someone cooked something. Nobody lives in this cabin but me. ‘Okay you can do this...’ my thoughts were racing as I venture down to the kitchen. The dining area was set. Two plates one on either side of the rectangular table and some kind of plant in the center. 

I got closer to see what was on the plates. Freshly picked vegetables and a slab of meat. It did look good. There was no sign of the person who set this up. I enter the kitchen but find nobody in there either. Just the pot and pan on the stove and the burner was on. ‘Oh crap’ I rush over and turn it off. 

*Cha- cha - cha - ha ha - ha *

A presence causes the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and I turn around spotting the man who chased me. His name is Jason Voorhees. When I first got here I thought it was just an old campfire story. Boy was I wrong. “What do you want?” I attempt to control the quiver in my voice. 

The man just points at me and then back towards the dining table. ‘Wait he made this? For me’ perplexed by the mans uncharacteristic behavior I give him a nod. The second he turns around I sneak a hand in the drawer behind me and get a knife. 

Jason might’ve made me dinner but it doesn’t change the fact that he was trying to kill me earlier. I slip under my sleeve until I get to the table and place it in my lap when I sit down. 

He waited for me to take the first bite so I cut up the mystery meat and took a bite. Much to my surprise it was really good. When did he learn to cook? 

“Wow, this is pretty good Jason” I couldn’t read the expression on his face, but the slightest glint in his eyes told me he was proud of himself. Now what am I suppose to do. A ping of guilt struck me as I remembered the knife in my lap. All he wants is a nice dinner date and here I am ready to take a stab at the first sign of trouble. 

But what the heck am I to do, he’s got a machete and uses it quite frequently. Jason noticed the troubled look on my face and tilted his head. He had something in his hand. A flower of some sort. I looked into those reddish brown eyes of his and then to the flower. 

“T-thanks” my cheeks grew hot as I cautiously took the flower from his hand. A sudden noise outside makes him tense up. It sounded like someone tapped the window. He whipped his head toward the windows by the front door. The table shifted as he got up abruptly with his blood stained weapon in hand. I scooted back in fear with the plant in hand. 

He was focused outside. He sees something or someone. The large man turned to me and within seconds he grabbed me roughly by the arm. Jason didn’t know his own strength, but I panicked especially with the knife he may or may not have noticed. I jabbed him square in the shoulder before he could do anything else. It wasn’t deep, but it was enough to stun him for the time being.

Jason groaned in pain and I ran out the door. ‘Oh god now I’ve done it why can’t I just trust him’ My thoughts tried to rationalize with a killer. When I reach the far side of the lake I pause to catch my breath and access my surroundings. 

Out of nowhere a pair of hands wrap around me. In a fright the knife slips from my fingers and I’m thrown over someone’s shoulder. I pound my fist at the strangers back. That did nothing. They seemed unfazed by my efforts. 

“Let me go!” I shout and wriggle about until I feel something cold and sharp press into the back of my thigh. My scream gets caught in my throat.

The person carrying me was taking his sweet ole time getting to wherever it was. A whole five minutes later we had circled near the dock of the lake. There a small fire was lit and next to it was a worn out blanket fit for two. 

Suddenly I’m dropped unceremoniously on the fabric with the figure towered over me. I rub my side and my eyes wander up the tall being. I gasp and scoot back as the fire illuminates his pale mask and unforgettable eyes. The navy jumper stained in red with a few holes around the chest. “M-Michael” I stammer. 

Michael tilts his head at me and stoops down to my level on his knees. I could’ve kicked him in the face or maybe took his knife and fought, but instead I sat still staring into the eyes of evil itself. 

He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a piece of jewelry. It was an emerald gold necklace most likely from one of the dead counselors. I reluctantly took the necklace from him and examined the emeralds around the front. It was beautiful.

I take the two ends and clasp it around my neck. It was a little long but it’ll work. Michael grabbed my hand and pulled me over beside him so I was facing the lake. My body was tense being in the proximity of the Haddonfield killer. One wrong move and he could kill me. 

Between his light breaths beneath the mask and the sounds of crickets and the water I began to relax. His hand still entertained with mine. ‘Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad’ I thought.

I thought wrong. 

Michael tears his hand away from mine and stands up. He turns around and swaps his kitchen knife over to his right hand dangerously close to me. I backed up and took a few steps back.  
A pissed off Jason with his machete in hand standing a few feet away. He eyes me for a moment and spots the necklace. He takes a step towards me and that set Michael off. With a strike of his knife he intercepts Jason and I. Jason reacts with a swing of his machete. They clashed and that’s when I went running again. 

I’m not getting in the middle of that. Two maniacs fighting over me how did this happen? I went though the woods until I finally found my car parked on the side of the dirt road. I had been looking for it since last week when someone stole it. Apparently they knew how to hot wire it. 

I dug into my pockets and got out the keys praying that it would work. I put the key in ignition and the engine would start and stop. “Come on!”  
———  
Meanwhile Jason and Michael are fighting it out by the lake. Jason managed to get his machete into Michael’s midsection. The man retaliated and stabbed Jason in the chest. With blood dousing their weapons they circled one another like two bucks over a doe. Michael reached for the mans throat and lifted him up. He proceeded to jerk his arm back only to jam him up against a tree. 

The man in the hockey mask grunted at feeling of the bark tear a hole in his shirt. Michael tightens his grip on his throat. Jason attempts to break free of his grasp by swinging the machete at toward his head. The shape snatched his wrist with his free hand and brought it down into the bark making him drop the weapon. 

The mans oxygen was depleting but not fast enough. Jason punched Michael causing his grip to loosen up freeing him. He took a breath and picked up his machete from the ground. 

The Shape eyed him again not making any moves to fight. This was getting nowhere and y/n ran off again. He wasn’t going to let her get far. Jason kept his eye on the shape as his mind wandered. He needed to get to y/n before Michael. 

In their silence they communicated. Let the best man win. The two disperse to find her. 

————

I did it twice more and the engine purred. ‘Oh thank god’ I put her in drive and sped down the road. 

About halfway down I notice something in the backseat of the car. I angle the mirror and let out a scream as a dead woman’s body slides off the seat to the floor. Well I know who took my car now, Ashley Nulls, the head counselors girlfriend. 

Out of nowhere Jason struck the hood of the vehicle with something. The engine blew and the car came to an abrupt stop and the airbags hit me square in the face. As the wind was knocked out of me I’m ripped away from the drivers seat and carried for the second time that evening. 

I passed out from all the shit that’s happened in the past two hours now. I didn’t know how long I was out but when I came to Jason was sitting in front me on the couch. A blanket was covering me and I was leaned against a comfy pillow. Jason spotted the necklace again and reached for it. He was fixing to yank it free when I spoke. 

“I- I just want to go home, I don’t want to die here” I felt tears sting my eyes a few escaping. Jason froze for a moment and watched them roll down my cheeks. He places a hand on her cheek and rubs them away with his thumb. 

I didn’t have the energy to run away anymore. If he was going to kill me it would’ve been done. The lights began to flicker overhead. ‘Now what’ I thought. Soon they went out. Jason got up to check what was going on. I watched him go outside and immediately felt a presence. 

I’m left in the darkness with someone heavily breathing to my left. Michael was behind the couch looking down at me. I was too exhausted to care anymore. I touch the necklace absent minded and stare off onto the dining table where the flower Jason gave me remained. 

Michael gently pushed me back down on my pillow and covered me up. His hand lingered where the covers met my shoulder a little longer before he pulled away. The warmth from his touch somehow made feel safe and relaxed. I began to drift into a slumber. 

Jason came back inside to find Michael watching y/n sleep. He was fixing to start some more shit with the shape but Michael gestured for him to be quiet. Hesitantly the man obliged to his wishes. But only for her. He took the flower off the table and placed it on the coffee table by the couch. The two killers let her sleep the night away as they did whatever slashers do all night. 

I woke up when the sun came in through the windows. I stretched out my arms and legs and turned over on my side. I was met with flower on the table and a plate of breakfast. 

There was no sign of the boys but I figured they’d come the second they knew I was up, I sit up and grab my plate to eat and that’s when they both showed up. “Thank you” 

They both nodded. “Wait, Michael you cooked too?” 

He pointed to Jason then himself indicating that he taught him a thing or two. ‘Oh hell yes, two guys that can cook and would most likely kill on your behalf to protect you. I could get used to this’ and with that I smiled contently and made room for them on the couch.


	10. Time of The Month

You’ve just got home from work thankful that you finally had another weekend. You got in a pair of sweatpants and a plain t and popped open a bottle of pills that are suppose to lessen cramps. You plop down on the couch with a heating pad and put on a horror movie. 

It was about thirty minutes into the movie that the pain was becoming unbearable and an audible groan escaped your lips. A figure standing in the sliding door window of the kitchen startled you. You squint and barely make out the shape of a man wielding a knife. 

Any normal person would call the cops or find a weapon to fight back with. Some would even run and scream in horror. Not you. You sat there and stared back at the man everyone in Haddonfield feared. Michael Myers. 

You’ve grown accustomed to him coming and going as he pleased that it rarely bothered you. He never overstayed his welcome and for some unfathomable reason he hasn’t killed you. Yet. With your attention back on the pain, you lay down in an attempt to get comfortable and forget all about where the boogieman is. 

Swift like a cat he’s towering over you as you close your eyes. He observed your discomfort. The arm that clenched your pelvic region, the sudden movement of your legs being brought inward toward your stomach to reduce the pain. He tilted his head in wonder. He rarely saw people in pain that wasn’t associated with him. 

You briefly opened your eyes seeing Michael. You sigh and roll onto your back and stretch your legs out. Mother always said that being in a fetal position only made it worse. He watched your every move. His uncomfortable gaze made you squirm slightly. No matter how many times he does it it never feels right. 

Michael kneeled down and reached out to touch the heating pad strewn across my pelvis. He could vaguely remember the days his older sister Judith would be in the same miserable state. You widened your eyes and watched his huge hand grasp the pad to remove it. 

“Michael” your voice but a whisper.

He examined the tiny spot of blood lining the front of your bottoms in curiosity. 

“Michael” this time you put more force into it. You nearly forget he still had his knife until it was right in front of you hanging loosely in his hand. Telling Michael what to do let alone speaking to him was not the best thing to do. 

He snaps his hand away from you and stands back to his full height. He tilts his head ever so slightly to the right. The man never gets this close to someone without the result of death. 

Your eyes travel from the knife to the eyeholes of his mask. He stood there long enough for you to doze off and when you woke he was no longer there. The pain finally dulled and you went upstairs to take a warm shower. Lost in preparation (getting a towel, washcloth, etc.) you didn’t notice someone lurking in the guest bedroom across from the bathroom. 

You hopped in the shower and pulled the curtains closed. While you rinsed the shampoo from your hair you thought you heard the door creak. With caution you pull back the curtains just a tad. Nothing. The door was shut just as you left it. ‘Get it together y/n’ you shook your head and continued. 

Meanwhile the stranger in your house creeped back down the steps and left something on the coffee table. It left the house without a sound. 

About twenty minutes or so you were redressed in a fresh pair of pjs and your hair was in a messy bun. You make your way back down stairs and into the kitchen. It’s around 8:30 so you make yourself a meal for one and eat in the living room. 

It wasn’t until you reached for the remote to switch from dvd to tv that something caught your eye. There on the coffee table was a pack of y/f/c. There was no note or anything attached to them, and no one in this town knew you well enough to know what candy you liked. Nobody accept maybe the shape. 

You grab the bag and set it beside you, trying not to think of the poor soul who likely died, saving them for dessert. After what seemed like forever you find a channel you like and zone in on the show “The Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy”. You decided dishes could wait, so when you put up your bowl you sat back down and ate some candy. It was almost Halloween after all. 

At about midnight your eyes began to droop. You yawn and roll up the half eaten bag and place them back on the table. Too tired to fully understand why the shape had left you a gift when for sure he’d just kill you. Too tired to notice that he was indeed watching you one last time through the slide in door as you trudged over to the staircase.

********************************

The next morning you woke up to the crisp daylight seeping through the white drapes clinging to the window. You stretch out and crank your neck to the side to see what time it was. 9:00 am. Perfect. As you set up from the bed you notice there’s a stuffed teddy bear sitting upright on your dresser. ‘The hell?’ 

Perhaps you had a secret admirer. You get up and examine it for a card or a note. None. The next thought to cross your mind was the fact someone was in your room while you slept. Your heart began to pump faster. What if that someone was still here. As if on cue you felt eyes on you. But not from inside. In the corner of your eyes you saw a porcelain mask outside your window. 

You move the drapes aside and spot Michael Myers staring straight through your soul. Jesus even from afar he’s frightening. The more you stared back the more you swear he looked at the brown teddy bear in your hand. You followed the eyes down to your hand and studied the bear. There were letters etched into the belly MM. ‘Are those his initials?’ You thought. 

How did he get this? It’s not like he could just waltz into a store and buy it without being seen. Yes, he did that with his mask, but today isn’t Halloween. He would for sure get noticed? Oh god did he get this from a child? 

You wrecked your brain with thoughts and when you finally looked back at the window he was gone.


	11. Nightmare

“There's no crying wolves now (welcome to the, welcome to)  
'Cause the truth has settled in (welcome to the, welcome to the)  
Hiding under goose down (welcome to the, welcome to the)  
For your nightmare to begin (welcome to the, welcome to the)  
Welcome to the panic room  
Where all your darkest fears are gonna  
Come for you, come for you”

“N-no! No” Your head shifted erratically as you cried out into your pillow. It all felt so real. “Michael please!” Tears rush down your cheeks and stain the sheets.

In a cold sweat you wake up with a shout just as a knife races to collect its next victim. You sit up so quick that pain akin to a headache forms around your head. Your heart pounds against your chest so hard you thought you’d just die. Eyes dart around the dark room desperately trying to seek the perpetrator.

Nothing. 

You were alone. 

Or were you? You sigh and piece together what the hell just happened. Michael Myers was trying to kill you. Like he does every night. You’ve never run into him or even seen him. Not even on Halloween night, but lately you’ve been having dreams. 

You sigh and look at the clock on the nightstand it reads 3:00 a.m. “Great, nothing like waking up after being scared shitless to the witching hour” you groaned and let yourself drop back onto the bed.

Dr. Loomis will have a field day with you about this in the morning. 

***********

“Y/n you look exhausted” Dr. Loomis says with concern. He’s sitting in your living room in a tan armchair. 

“He won’t let me sleep” you murmur from the couch refusing to look up from the hair tie around your wrist.

“It won’t let you sleep. The only way to keep it out is by termination” he was determined to turn your nightmare around on Michael. But you knew the man wanted the shape in a grave for real. 

“I’ve tried to escape him and once I’ve tried to struggle. It’s like he’s controlling my every move. Like I’m trapped in this panic room and I’ll never be able to dig my way out.” You finally glance at him with frustration. 

“Michael is not human. These dreams you are having could be a sign he has come to haddonfield again” he replies with a realization that unsettled him. He reaches for the cup of joe on the coffee table and takes a sip. 

“Are you trying to tell me that my dreams might be... real?” God you hope not. 

He sets down the cup. “What I’m saying is you need to be careful, and the second you see the man in that white mask call me immediately” with that he stood up, gave me his card and made his way toward the door. 

You follow him out and felt more uneasy than before. 

Loomis gets to his car and turns back toward you. “Stay safe y/n, whatever you do don’t go looking for him. Your nightmares will be the least of your worries” he slips into the car and leaves. 

Well shit. 

So, I can predict the damn future? Hell if I knew Dr. Loomis is obsessed with Michael, but what if he is right? Does this mean he really is coming for me? 

An eerie feeling coming from somewhere across the street chased away your thoughts. It felt as if someone were watching you. The possibility of Michael stalking you a day early isn’t impossible, but why would he be in the first place? He doesn’t know you and he sure as hell can’t get inside dreams. He’s no Freddy Kruger. 

The leaves rustled about in the yard followed by a loud crunch over yonder. Time to go inside. Once inside you whipped up some jam on toast and ate at the kitchen counter. The phone about startles you off the stool. 

“Hello?” You waited for a reply.

It’s your friend Tammie, “I’m coming by to pick you up I know you haven’t gotten a costume yet for the Halloween bash tomorrow”. 

“Huh?” You furrowed your brows in confusion. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten” she sounded a little disappointed.

“Sorry Tammie, I’ve had a lot on my mind” you weren’t lying, between the nightmares and finding out the maniac might be after you has you on edge.

“Well, I have news for you. You know that guy you’re always daydreaming about in class?” The mischievous tone in her voice made you worried. 

“Yeah?” You try to hide the nerves bubbling in your stomach. 

“He’s going to be there” 

“Tammie!” 

“What I did you a favor, were you ever going to ask y/c/n out?” She knew the answer to that. 

You sigh. “Alright let me get ready and then we will go okay?” 

“Kay” she hung up and you went to clean up and get dressed. 

Since you were just going to the Halloween shop you went with a simple witches brew t shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. You grab your jacket, lock the door, and leave just in time to see Tammie pull up in her tan station wagon. 

A pair of eyes made the hairs of your neck stand up as you get in the car. You ignore it. “So, what are you wearing?” She pulls from the curb and heads for town. 

“I’m thinking about being a witch this year” You reply. The watchful eyes never sparing you a moment of peace the whole drive. 

“Ooh, we could both be witch sisters” she replies excitedly. 

“Yes!” You always wanted to team up on Halloween, but the costumes never went together. 

Inside the store there’s an array of different costumes, masks, accessories, etc. You got carried away trying on masks. One in particular made you freeze. The pale face of the man in your dreams. You stood at the front of the middle isle with your back facing the window. Someone has followed you here. Too afraid to turn around you close your eyes and a hand touched your shoulder. 

“Y/n?” 

You jumped a good few inches from the floor and smacked her hand away in fright. “Ouch, hey I didn’t mean to startle you” Tammie rubbed the back of her hand. A few other people watched the scene until you spoke.

“S-Sorry I thought you were someone else” you frowned.

“Who?” 

“I’ll tell you about it on the way home” it wasn’t like you could keep it from her. She’s not one to give up if somethings wrong. 

She nodded and took your hand to drag you toward the back wall where the witches costume was. You both made sure the hats and the masks fit. They did. The clothes were surprisingly the right size as well. Basically medium black collar dip dresses with a laced robe draped over the shoulders. 

As promised on the way home you told her everything. To include what happened at the store. Tammie pulls to the side of your house and looks at you weary. “If this is him is he still following us?” 

“I don’t think so. The feeling went away when we left the store” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to spend the night hun?” Tammie offers. 

“It’s fine, I’m sure I’m just being paranoid because of Dr. Loomis” you brushed it off as his obsession even when you knew it was much more than that. 

Tammie wasn’t buyin it. “Tell you what, If that creep is still hangin around call me and I’ll be over” 

“Okay” you agreed. 

You approached your doorstep and noticed the door was opened a crack. ‘Okay I definitely locked that shit before’ you turned around to tell Tammie but she vanished. Even stranger it was night time. What the hell is going on it’s only 11 am. You enter the house and all the lights are out. 

The only source of light was the tv in the living room. You don’t remember ever leaving it on so you investigate. ‘One more day till Halloween Halloween Halloween’ the jingle from the silver shamrock commercial played and you turned it off promptly. Not two seconds later a thud came from somewhere down the hallway. 

You whip your head around and of course no ones there. The closer you go to the hallways entrance the more you saw the shadow of a figure on the wall. It moved the second you tried the light switch. Odd it never came on. “Who’s there?” You call out as if you would get an answer. 

*Thump* another sound came from the guest bedroom. You gulped and stretched an arm to open the door in a cautious manner. Something was on the knob. It was wet and sticky. You cringe at the feeling and pray it’s not what you think it is. The gleam of metal can be seen from the moonlight rays of the window. The sanguine fluid drips off the metallic object and moves quickly towards you. You scream and run from the entrance but you don’t get far when a sharp pain in the spine sends you to the floor. 

That’s when you jolt awake in bed. Tears and sweat bead down your face and your hands move about your body instinctively trying to find evidence of blood or pain. There’s none. “What the fuck was that?” Your brain was so rattled you had to get up. To know that it was all just a terrible dream. You sit up, throw off the covers, and get to your feet. With a few wiggles of your toes and a few paces away from your bed it felt real enough. 

A sigh of relief all too soon as the closet door opened slowly. Eyes burn holes in the back of your head and you knew right then they were the very eyes you didn’t want to see. But you turn your head anyway. Curiosity kills the cat as they say. A pale faced figure stands firm at the closet door. The metallic object, a knife, was held in his hand. Fresh blood drips from its edges like earlier. You urge yourself to move and to call the cops but your limbs were frozen solid from fright. You close your eyes waiting for him to attack. He did nothing. 

“Wake up please just wake up” you pleaded aloud in hopes this was still a nightmare. Michael moves from the closet and stalks toward you. Your heart beat with each step he took reminding you how close death is. 

He expertly positions his knife in such a way that if done right he won’t miss his prey. At last adrenaline took over terror, and you without thinking ran straight for him. Your hands met his chest as you shoved him back in hopes to send him to the ground. It didn’t. He stumbled back and simultaneously got hold of your neck as he hit the wall by the window. 

Before you could take action he has you up with your feet dangling a few inches from the floor. You instinctively grab at his wrist in attempt to pry it off. This mans got the strength of a damn grizzly bear what the hell. He grunts in frustration and in one solid motion he turns on his heel and slams you against the wall. The wind is knocked out of you and the fingers around your throat made it difficult to inhale. If you weren’t awake you sure are now. 

“M-Michael” you barely spoke as you begin to lose consciousness. Michael tilts his head and the last thing you see is the color red.


	12. Night at the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and nightmare are bonus chapters that I added. Also both are when I was just getting started. I’m in the middle of writing a request but I’ve got writers block but I promise it will be out.

The muscles in my legs and feet ache to high heaven after working in the hospital since about 4:00 a.m. It’s now 8:00 pm and time to clock out. “Y/n, here I’ll clock out for you why don’t you go down to the hydro tub and relax okay?” Nurse Betty insisted. 

She was the sweetest nurse here in the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Whenever someone had a hard time she was there no matter what and she works later than I do. 

“Really? Thank you Betty” I smiled and made my way down the corridors to the hydro room. The radio in the main room came on as I passed and I paused to listen. 

*A man from Smith’s Grove Sanitarium has escaped and killed three teens on Orange Grove. The police are working diligently to capture the man as soon as possible* 

Chills ran up and down my spine at the thought of some maniac running around the town. ‘Wasn’t there a boy who got locked up some years ago? Okay y/n get it together. You are just going to relax in a hot tub and go home and sleep the night away’ I calm myself down as I reach the doorway to my destination. 

The temperature was at a reasonable setting so I simply stripped, grabbed a towel, and slipped into the tub. The heat immediately soothes the muscles of my lower legs and feet. I lean back and take a deep inhale of the steam and allow my bodies endorphins to kick in. Suddenly I’m interrupted by the click of the door closing. “Nurse?” I murmur but no answer. 

I sit up just enough to listen and tilt my head behind me. Nothing. “God I need to just chill”. With a sigh I lean back down and close my eyes. There’s nothing but me and the bubbles that spurt out from the jets on either side of the tub until a hand drapes over my shoulder. Again I sit up in shock, “nurse?” I panic when I see the hand is that of a mans. 

“W-who the hell are you?” I grab my towel hanging off to the side and make way for the other end of the tub. I hop out and wrap it around me and finally meet the mans eyes. 

He’s wearing a detailed white mask with faux hair slicked back and a pair of mechanic coveralls with stains I’m sure are blood. “What do you want?” I observe any other exits as I wait for a response but see none. If I try to escape there isn’t anything to knock his ass out with. 

The man says nothing only stalks towards me now. I start sprinting for the door and somehow his reflexes prove faster than anything human, he snatches me by the arm and jerks me to his chest. I screech and he’s suddenly got the back of my neck in his right hand and my forearm in his left, bending me over the tub that is now scolding hot. The pain is unfathomable and then it stops as I’m now above the water. 

He’s still holding me. I shake in his arms in fear. The towel that clung to me is loosening from my frame. Please just kill me. I feel a calloused hand run along my forearm and it makes me shiver. Too nervous to speak I risk looking back at the man and find him mesmerized by my skin. It was odd but it gave me a moment to confirm that the stains were blood. Which also means this could be the killer the radio host was talking about. But who the hell?

Shit. He’s staring again. Right at me. No straight to my very soul with those black eyes. Yes, this mans eyes are pitch black. “M-Michael?” I’m not sure why I said that name, but it made sense. 

He tilts his head to the left in acknowledgment. Is that a yes? “Please let me go, you will never see me again. I just want to go home and go to bed” why was I telling a damn killer all this shit.

His response was another head tilt. Not even surprised. Fuck it. I attempt to stand up but didn’t get far as he shoved me back down closer to the water. “No please!” I shrieked and held tightly to the edge of the tub by my free hand. My heart beat so loud I thought he could hear it. 

Michael went back to admiring my skin and when he reached the towel he hesitated. Was he about to do what I think he’s about to do? He pressed himself into the towel and through the thick fabric I could feel something hard. Oh hell. I looked back at the water then at him. It’s either this or death. 

“M-Michael.. if that is your name, whatever you want it’s yours” I mimic the typical female flirts with guy voice and bat my eyes for good measure. He didn’t speak and instead tightened his grip on my neck and dunked me back in the water. It felt longer than the first time he did it and the skin of my cheek was beginning to peel. He yanked me back up and I struggled in his grasp. 

My face throbbed and uncontrollable tears burst free from the pain and fear. “What do you want!” I yelled at him as I struggle harder against his hold. He didn’t budge an inch. He only stared down at me and reached his left hand down towards my cheek. I froze and winced as he brushed against the skin that was peeling off. Michael examined the wound curiously and out of the corner of my eye I noticed him flick away a tear with his thumb. 

His touch somehow managing to soothe me rather than anger me. What the fuck is wrong with me? He continued to play with the skin for a little longer before tracing his fingers over my jawline, behind my ears, and to the side of my neck. There he found a pulse that let him know I was still alive and clearly frightened. An excited twitch downstairs got his attention and made him tense up. 

I turned my head to look at him. Michael was looking down where the movement came from. I could’ve laughed but that would most certainly end in death. The masked man had no idea what was going on and if he did it didn’t show. It wasn’t until he shifted against the towel that I realized how close he was. And if that wasn’t enough to grab my attention the boys breathing like he’s ran a marathon. 

When he didn’t stop shifting I noticed he was becoming uncomfortable. I turned back to the water and felt the slightest tingle of my own excitement. From what I could tell he wasn’t small and well above average. Fuck. My hip brushed against his nether regions and immediately felt eyes at the back of my head. 

I closed my eyes praying he wouldn’t dunk me again. When nothing happened I slowly crank my head to the side and see him yank the towel away from my body. With wide eyes I instinctively cover my breasts with my right arm and cross my legs. Michael dropped the towel and pulled me up by the neck. The ache in my back from being bent over found some relief as it stretched back out in its natural position. 

“Michael” I gasp as he removed my right hand from my chest and fondled my breasts without missing a beat. He wasn’t gentle but not rough either. The fear that once hung over my head was being replaced by lust and confusion. This man was unpredictable. One moment he’s trying to kill and the next he’s horny Magee next door. 

Michael toyed with my breasts and found the hard center between his index finger and thumb. He pinched them and I melted into his arms. His hot breath persistently running down my neck even through the latex of his mask making me shudder. 

I reached for the zipper of his coveralls and he bent me back over the tub in response. I tensed up thinking he was about to turn on me again but heard the zipper instead. His cock sprang forward and slapped against my backside. Michael’s breath hitched as he wasted no time finding my entrance. 

My lips formed an o as every inch of him stretched me out in ways I never thought possible. He paused when I could feel the cold metal of the elements on his coveralls indicating he bottomed out. His calloused hands were placed on my hips and he pulled half way out and slammed back in. I grit my teeth at the sudden movement, “Michael gentle please”. 

To my surprise he lightened up a bit on his thrusts. They were sloppy and inexperienced, but what the hell did I know? I’ve never done it either and definitely not by the Michael Myers. Besides he was a pretty fast learner and he was hitting all the right spots. 

Michael let out a few grunts here and there but the fact that he was quiet had me stunned. I gripped the hot tub to maintain balance as he quickened his pace . My feet were practically off the ground at this point. The moans rip from my throat soon becoming muffled by a hand wrapping around it. Panic sunk in only for a moment as the hand never tightened enough to cause harm. 

A tingle formed in the pit of my stomach as the pleasure became intense. The signs of an orgasm emerging as my walls tighten around his thick organ. I wasn’t the only one getting close. Michael was throbbing with every thrust. He angles himself up an inch and it sets me off. My body convulses against his as euphoria rips through me. This encourages Michael to release years worth of loads inside. He let out a low groan as he experienced his first orgasm. The only pleasure he’s had in his entire life was through killing and that wasn’t even sexual. 

I didn’t know how long we remained in this position but the second he pulled out I panicked. I was able to stand up, grab my towel, whip around to find him zipped up and staring at me. Is this where I die or? 

I feel his seed rush down my leg and my cheeks redden. “Am I free now?” 

Without a single word or physical response he turned and left the room. ‘Guess that was a yes’.


	13. Holidays at the Myers House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas tree decorating, a sibling dispute, cookies, and singing. Ah the standard holiday tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break some serious writers block you guys. It snowed today and I was finally able to finish writing this. I started it... like a week ago 😂. Finals also got in the way so I apologize.

“T’is the season to be jolly fa la la la la-la la la-la” Ryland hummed along to the radio as she placed another ornament on the tree. 

“Autumn, can you pass me the one with Jason and I?” She reaches into the box labeled Voorhees and pulls out an orange ornament with Jason and Rylands picture on the front of it. 

“Thanks” Ryland takes it and hangs it up where the tree was still bare. 

“It’s a shame your brother couldn’t make it Ry” Laurie said from the backside of the tree. 

“Yeah, he’s not a fan of the winter. One year I was down at the camp and he figured out the lake froze over. He flipped his lid and nearly busted his butt on the ice” the blonde stifled her laughter at the memory. 

The other two girls laughed.

Suddenly the sound of the front door being shut got their attention. They watched as a shivering Michael came into the living room. A few snowflakes littered the top of his faux fur and jumpsuit. Frost bite nipped a few spots on his hands.

“Michael” Ryland came over to her.. boyfriend? They weren’t certain what this relationship should be called. Then again did they really need to label it? She takes one hand into hers, “you’re hands are freezing, see I told you to wear gloves” she chided. 

Michael just tilted his head at her. Of course she knew he had been through worse than frost bite. That doesn’t mean she wants the shape to become an ice cycle. She takes him over by the fireplace to get warm. 

Laurie tenses up as he approaches the chair opposite of where she stood. The tree the only keeping them separate. “Should've let him freeze to death” She mumbled to herself as she placed another ornament on. 

Just then the oven beeped and Ryland fled to the kitchen.

Michael eyed Laurie through one of the branches with his dark piercing eyes. Autumn took notice and on a whim she distracted him. She took a Santa hat from the decor box and placed it over the faux hair of his mask. 

Michael didn’t approve. He yanked it off by the ball and gave Autumn a glare. “Oh come on brother, don’t be like that” Autumn knew she was playing with fire, but if it kept him from throttling their sister it was worth it. 

An audible huff came from within the mask. He observed the hat recalling the time he’d last seen one like this. Most likely when he was five. He ran his fingers along the faux fur, and unlike the coarse hair of his mask, this was soft and fluffy. The red between the two white furs reminded him of the blood of his victims. 

Michael finally turned to see Autumn knelt down with her arms folded on the arm chair beaming up at him. With a grunt of defeat he put it back on. She grinned.

Laurie snatched Autumn away from the chair and spun her around to face her. “Laurie what the hell?”

“Stay away from him” Laurie chided as if she was a child. She was two years younger than Autumn, but always acted older.

“Why? He’s not doing anything. Besides I was protecting you” Autumn frowned at her sister. 

“I don’t need protecting, what I need is for you is not to act like you’re this prodigy with him” Laurie lowered her voice but kept her motherly tone. 

Michael watched the two intently now. 

“Don’t talk down to me Laurie, I’m not a child and I’m not the one he’s after! And if you want to bring prodigy up, he holds Ryland up on a pedestal, so go complain about that!” Autumn raised her voice just as Ryland came into the room. 

“I’ve got sugar cookies, who wa—“ Ryland frowned when she heard the commotion. “What’s wrong?”

Autumn felt a lump in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. She took one of the cookies from the plate and went upstairs without a word. 

Laurie ran her fingers through her reddish hair in frustration. “Fuck” she cursed. 

Ryland bless her was lost on what to do. She could go comfort Autumn, but she had a feeling she wanted to be alone right now. And Laurie was fuming. She looked at Michael who was now up and eating cookies not giving two fucks. That’s what she gets for leaving the plate down. Ryland was like the peace keeper when it came to the Myers. 

“Laurie, I’m sure she didn’t mean all that. What happened?” They took the conversation to the kitchen. 

“It’s him Ryland, I don’t get how we can all pretend everything’s fine. He’s dangerous and I don’t think Autumn sees it anymore. He’s been trying to kill me for nearly thirteen years now since that night” Laurie bit back the worried tears that tried to spill. “Maybe it’s because she’s adopted and I’m by blood” 

Ryland sighed softly. “I don’t know why he’s got it out for you or why he’s favoriting your sister, but what I do know is you two can’t argue about this. That’s only going to separate you two and that’s when the feral in him strikes. I know Autumn didn’t mean it, but I am not on a pedestal. He’s let the animal out of it’s cage on me before it’s just he holds back.”

“How do you deal with it?” Laurie couldn’t wrap her head around their relationship. 

“I guess I just been around him long enough to read when he’s about to go off. It’s unpredictable most of the time. The important thing is I don’t show him any fear if I can help it. We have fought before just as I’m sure you have. But I still love him and I think Autumn does too.” Ryland hinted her last words. 

“Ryland, you are a sweetheart, but if you think I’m going to love my brother any time soon you’ve been on the wine too long” the bitter sweet irony almost made Laurie laugh. 

Ryland giggled. “Look all I’m saying is less fighting and more having each other’s backs. Maybe a part of you still wishes he would treat you like a sister.” 

Laurie hated the fact that she was right. Perhaps that’s why she snapped at Autumn. 

“Put me down!” Autumn pounded on Michael’s back and wiggled across his shoulder trying to get free. 

Michael strolled into the kitchen and set her down in front of their sister and his... lover? He placed his hands on either of their shoulders and brought them closer. Laurie was in shock at the sudden touch. 

He took Rylands hand and led her back into the living room leaving his siblings to talk. 

“I’m sorry for what I said Sis. I just get so mad when you try to baby me. Like I don’t know he could hurt me. Believe it or not he has tried once or twice.” Autumn twiddles with her fingers thinking what she said was a mistake. 

Laurie stared at her with wide eyes and regret. “I should be the one sorry thinking I’m the only one who has been hurt by him. Sometimes I forget you were there when he...” her words trailed off at the thought of Judith. She didn’t remember her, but Autumn was old enough to talk and play with her.

“I miss her too and maybe that’s why I’ve dealt with Michael the way I have. You fight him and I just be with him”.

“I’m always going to want to protect you and I should let you every once and a while do the same. So how about we go in there and have some Christmas cookies before our brother decides to eat them all?” Laurie embraces her sister in a hug. Autumn smiles and hugs back. 

“And sing Christmas carols?” Autumn grins with a plea. 

“Yes and sing Christmas carols” her younger sister agreed and they both walked in to see Ryland and Michael wrapping the lights around the tree. 

Autumn turned up the radio that now played ‘Joy to the world’ and began to sing. “Let earth receive her king” 

“Let every heart, prepare him room” Laurie chimed in getting out the tassels to place around the front of the tree. 

“And heaven and nature sing, and heaven and nature sing” Ryland joined in passing the star over to Michael who placed it at the top. 

Autumn plugged in the lights. 

“And heaven, and heaven and nature....sing” all three sang in unison as the song fades out. Michael tugged Ryland down into his lap by the fire while Autumn and Laurie sat on the couch and they watched an old Christmas movie.


	14. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the boogieman on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not Christmas anymore, but I wanted to do something short and hopefully cute?

‘Twas a crisp winter day in Haddonfield. Perfect for the joyous day known as Christmas. The snow had stopped falling giving the pile a chance to stick to the ground. The frost settled around the glass windows creating an aesthetic for the human eye. 

Cocoa filled cups to the brim inside the household of three. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a seven year old girl surrounded by colorful, torn up, wrapping paper. I was that girl. Y/n. I sat in the middle of the floor by the tree, cocoa in hand, gawking out the window. It wasn’t the snow or the distant sound of children playing that peaked my interest. It was the dilapidated house that belonged to the Myers. The boogieman’s house according to the children at school. 

There was something depressing about seeing everybody else’s houses decorated and full of life, while possibly the only house on the block was empty and filled with dread. Even the Boogieman should have something besides coal. The front porch was littered with it.

Some would say I should smack my younger self right upside the head for such a thought. But to this day I don’t regret what I was about to do.

I turn away from the window, down the rest of my cocoa, and hop up to investigate where my parents were. “Mamma, papa, can I go play in the snow?”

“Sure sweetie, but stay in the yard don’t go wandering understand?” Mother replied as she poured some chocolate chips over the waffle mix. 

“I will” I replied and ran towards the hallway.

“I’ll call you when breakfast is ready” father called after me. 

“Okay!” I quickly picked out something from my room that the boogieman might like. I looked to my shelf only to find a bunch of stuffed animals. The closet was filled with a bunch of clothes and a small toy box. 

An idea popped into my head. I crouched down to look under the bed and found a light savor. It was part of my Princess Laya costume I wore last Halloween. “Maybe he will like this” I said to myself. 

After getting on my heavy coat, new hat, gloves, and scarf I headed out the front door. The light savor tucked partly in my coat pocket. With one glance back at the window making sure the parents were still out of sight I cross the street.

The house had an eerie but thrilling feeling to it. I ascended the steps and knocked on the door. It seemed to open by itself causing me to step back. 

I nervously grasp at the ends of my scarf. When nobody came to the door I entered it with an audible gulp. The door hinges creaked, so I paused briefly in case someone heard. 

The fear didn’t set in until I finally shut the door. I remember the clammy feeling in my hands, and the faint shaking of my knees as I drew closer toward a room to the right. The living room, or what’s left of it anyway. Just an old couch and a tv.

To my surprise the house didn’t smell like much, a bit musty I suppose. It was cold too. I kept moving toward another entry way, but a tall figure stood there. The color slowly drained from my face. My fingers were clenched on either side of my forearms and my feet refused to move.

The boogieman decked out in his infamous coveralls and ghostly pale mask. My mouth opened to speak, but all I could do was stammer incoherently. 

The shape tilted his head to the left. 

Neither of us moved for a long minute. The shape was the first to break the awkward tension by pointing a finger at my coat. Confused I looked at it and landed on the reason I came here in the first place. 

“I-I brought you something” my voice still a bit shaky. 

He lowered his hand and waited.

I took out the present out of my pocket and held it out to him. The shape stared at the object curiously. He extended a hand to take it from me and examines it. As he moved it around he felt something inside the odd shaped handle. He turns it so that what represents the sword part emerges from its holder. It’s red and lit up like a glow stick. 

The boogieman drops it. A soft grunt resonated from him as he looked away from the light. Rather than being frightened I quickly crouched down and flipped the switch on the handle. The beam of light disappeared. 

“I-it’s okay. My little cousin doesn’t like lights too well either” I picked up the savor in both hands and presented it to him again on its side. 

When he didn’t make any efforts to take it after a while I frowned. My gaze plastered to the floor. “I’m sorry.. I just didn’t want you to feel left out. I know everyone’s post to fear you... Santa Claus wasn’t... he got you coal” I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes and sniffled.

A few seconds later he snatched the light savor from my hands and held it possessively. I beamed up at him with that kiddish grin. I wrapped my little arms around his waist and hugged him. 

The shape tensed up. The light savor still at his chest as he looked down to observe me. “Merry Christmas Michael” I murmured into his abdomen. 

With that Michael responded with his free hand around my back to return the embrace. I moved away from him remembering breakfast would be ready soon. ‘Maybe one day he could have breakfast with us’ . 

“I gotta go now papas gonna call me any second” I waved at the boogieman and skipped out of the house. I could feel eyes on me long after I met my dad at the front door of my house. From that day on I knew that Michael Myers would be around for many Christmas’s to come. 

That light savor stuck with him. I can see it now from across the street. It was sitting in the window cill in the same room we met.


	15. Even in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie’s brother is a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG incest warning at the beginning. But I promise it is a one time thing in this story. Please if you don’t like that skip past that part you’ll know it when u see it. I put where it stops as well. I almost didn’t want that part in because I’d lose y’all, but gotta take a risk. 
> 
> Ps. I do not agree with incest, but this is fictional don’t take it too seriously.

Laurie finished looking over the paperwork for the end of the semester and sighed. She cleared her desk, grabbed her purse, turned out the lights and left her office. Suddenly a noise came from the same room. 

The headmistress paused to look in the direction of the noise. She shook her head, ‘calm down Laurie, your son is safe and the night will be over soon’ she thought to herself. Her fingers had barely grazed the handle to the front door of the building when an arm comes across her waist while another around her sternum. 

The only thing to cease the scream lodged in her throat was the glint of something metallic in front of her face. Thee faint smell of blood and rubber filled her nostrils and she knew who it was. The soft breaths made the hairs on her neck stand up. 

“Michael” Laurie hadn’t moved a muscle. 

The shape however, began to move backwards into the office with her in tow. That’s when Laurie tried to wriggle herself from his strong grasp. “Let go of me!” She angled her elbow inward and got him in the ribs. He falters allowing her to get two steps away from him, but not enough to escape. 

He brings her back to him tighter this time. He waved the knife in front of her face in warning. His free hand wandered up her stomach to capture her left breast. With wide eyes Laurie pressed herself back to him trying to avoid his hand. Instead she’s greeted with something stiff into the backside of her tan skirt. 

‘Oh god is he... hard?’ Laurie thought in disgust. A faint grunt from behind the mask confirmed her thoughts. “Michael please” she stomped a shoe heel onto his foot and managed to get out of the office only to be kicked in the back of the knees. She collapsed with a thud. 

“Ouch” she turns her head to find her brother looming over her. She could see her reflection in his obsidian orbs. The Shape roughly took her by the ankle and dragged her. Suddenly a knock on the door alerted them. He drops her ankle, picks her up from the floor by the back of her neck and materializes back into the office near the back. 

Laurie was mesmerized by what the fuck just happened. One moment she’s on the floor kicking at him and grabbing at anything to help her escape, next she’s back in his arms in the office. Something sharp got her attention. His butcher knife was pressed into her throat and a familiar voice came from beyond the room. 

“Miss Tate? Are you okay?” A concerned voice giving false hopes to Laurie’s predicament. It was Will. Her boyfriend. She wanted to scream for him let him know she was there, but the chances of survival for them would be zilch. 

“I’m coming in” Will opened the door to find the hallway still lit. “Keri?” He made his way closer to the room curiously. 

Laurie blinked at the tears forming in her eyes. She had hoped that Will would notice her light was off, and that she’d left the hallway light on by accident. The Shape tensed up and pressed the knife harder into her throat. It wouldn’t be enough to cause damage, but it was enough to keep her quiet. 

Will stood in the doorway thankfully he didn’t turn on the light. Instead he briefly took a look around unable to see the shape and his little sister hiding behind a filing cabinet. Laurie’s heart beat rapidly in her chest. She was sure her brother could hear it. 

The mans footsteps receded the doorway and the light switching off in the hall confirmed he was leaving. A click of the door closing and the shape continued his crude intentions. He fondled her tit in his right hand. His sister remained unmoving due to the weapon. 

He’d almost forgotten he was cutting her. He relieved her of the knife, but kept it in front of her as a reminder. She felt a warm liquid pool where the knife had been. She reached a hand up to feel it. Just a small cut nothing major. The feeling of Michael’s hand on her again made her cringe.

“Brother, please don’t” Laurie shoved his hand away from her. The Shape simply grabbed it again only this time he pinched something between his fingers through the fabrics of her uniform. 

Laurie gasped. He tilted his head at this reaction and repeated the action earning a soft moan. The tears that she prevented earlier came back anew. “No!” She grabbed the wrist with the knife in his hand and pushed it aside and pushed passed his other hand. 

With a frustrated grunt The Shape grabbed his sister by the back of the neck, lifted her up, and raised his knife. She tightly shut her eyes preparing for her death. Seconds passed and she was greeted with the cold hard ground. One of her high heels came off and her tan skirt rose above her knee. 

Laurie looked up at her brother for the first time in twenty years. She couldn’t see much in the dark, but what she did see was frightening. The mask was different from what she remembered. Its hair stuck up in all directions, the eye holes were bigger, and the color was a bit creamy. 

He was staring down at her completely still. ‘What is he doing now?’ A confused Laurie furrowed her brows. “Well aren’t you gonna do it? You’ve waited twenty years why stop now” she put her shoe back on and noticed her skirts position. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she discovered where her brothers eyes had been lurking. 

She yanked it back down with agitation etched across her features. When she looked back at him he was down on his knees pushing her skirt back into its previous position. An annoyed Laurie kicked him in the chest and got up from the floor. Which was a little harder than it used to be. 

The shape grew tired of this and once again caught her by the throat. She witnessed the look in his eyes this time as he shoved her onto her desk. His face so close to hers their noses almost touched. Her breaths quickened and her heart pounded. 

She had no where to run now. Her brother had her trapped at the desk. Her legs dangled on either side of his, her heels were now on the floor, her back arched, and the only thing keeping her head from hitting the desk was his hand around her throat. 

The siblings stayed like that for a while. Michael closed the gap between them and pressed his “lips” against hers. Laurie didn’t know what to do she was too shocked. She saw her brothers eyes close and heard a soft noise before he pulled away. He genuinely tried to kiss her. With a mask on. 

Panic set in when she remembered the knife. It was embedded into the desk beside her. Michael opened his eyes to see her staring at his knife. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth dip of her neck. She made a small noise that vibrated under his thumb. She looked back at him and raised her hand to cup his cheek. 

Their eyes glued to each other as she moved her hand toward the base of the mask. The second her fingers found the edges hidden in the collar of his coveralls the Shape snatched her by the wrist. A sharp cry escaped her lips from the harsh grip. 

“M-Michael you’re hurting me” Laurie internally cringed at how scared she sounded. Just like in 78. 

The shape took a moment to enjoy the fear in her eyes before he let go. He took the bottom of her onyx blouse and yanked it upward. “Michael!” Laurie snapped at him, but it was too late. The fabric tore and her bra was exposed. She instinctively covered herself. 

Her brother spread her arms away and in the process her let go of her throat causing her head to hit the desk. “Fuck” she cursed and rubbed the back of her head. Michael observed the way her chest moved up and down with every breath she took. Her breasts were a decent size. Not that he cared. To toy with his sister after all these years was worth the wait. 

“This isn’t appropriate Michael... you’re my brother” she propped herself up on her elbows. 

Michael tilted his head at her. It was almost childish with that new mask on. Almost cute. Laurie internally gagged. God no. She can’t have those thoughts about him. He spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to take off her bra. 

“No” Laurie put her hands on his chest and shoved him back. He didn’t budge. It was like the man was made of rock. He’s one step closer to being a statue. He got frustrated and before he could rip the bra she took hold of his wrist. He glared at her. 

The shape pried his knife from the desk and out of fear Laurie pushed back against his wrist with all her might. He stumbled back enough for her to kick him square in the nuts and run. He widened his eyes in shock and stalked after her. 

He wasn’t worried about her getting far. If anything he’d get the satisfaction of chasing her again. Bonus points if Will was around. He wanted to kill him earlier, but it was the wrong time. 

Laurie covered herself the best she could as she ran toward where she was staying. “Keri?” 

“Will! Get inside now” she took him by the hand and heard a gurgling sound. She turned around to find him being lifted into the air. Blood drained from his mouth and dribbled down the front of his white t shirt. 

She let go of Will’s hand and stepped back. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her brother stepped to the side to see his sister cry. “You son of a bitch” she blurts out through sobs. 

He yanked his arm back and Will’s body slid off the knife with a squelch sound and hit the concrete. The two were at another stand off. Nothing but the cool breeze stood between them now. Laurie’s exposed skin became littered with goosebumps. She’d notice it if it weren’t for the pain and anger boiling within her. 

The shape didn’t attack. It was as if he was waiting for her to run again. Laurie eyed her brother in pure disgust and hatred as she took off inside the house. 

She didn’t think of where to go and ran straight to the bedroom. She got under the bed and remained quiet. She waited with bated breath for those heavy footfalls to get closer. They did. The shape entered the room and stopped at the side of the bed.

Laurie watched intently. The palms of her hands were sweaty. If he found her would she be dead or would she be able to survive yet again. Her brother was being more unpredictable than usual. 

He moved again to some other part of the room off to the left. Laurie released the breath she held and thought she could get out before he came back. The second she moved a hand reached out to drag her out. She clawed at his arm with her nails only to piss him off further. 

He successfully got her out from underneath the bed and received the same look from outside only up close. He took her by the throat again and squeezed harder than he had at the office. 

She pounded her fists against his shoulders and kicked at his legs in frustration. The shape grunts in agitation and tightened his grip some more until she was choking. She stopped her harsh movements and took hold of his wrist. “B-brother” her voice hoarse.   
A growl came from behind the mask. It was subtle, but definitely there. He loosened his hold and she sucked in the air greedily. Laurie could tell by the pain there were going to be bruises. Hell there probably already popping up.

Michael placed a hand on Laurie’s cheek and carcasses it with a thumb. He wiped away the new tears as they spill out. She doesn’t even look at him. Michael dropped the knife and scooted it out of their reach with his boot. He then nestled the side of her neck. The latex of the mask oddly comforting. 

“Why are you doing this?” Laurie sniffled. Michael looked down at her and slid the hand at her neck to her chin forcing her to look at him. 

She was tired. Tired of running. Tired of playing cat and mouse. Michael could’ve smiled to himself and nobody would know but him. He didn’t. Instead he captured his sis by the waist and kissed her again. This time he felt pressure behind the mask indicating she was kissing back. 

Finally. 

Michael spun her around and tore the bra off of her. She gasped in surprise. “Michael we—“ 

His large hands cup her breasts, rough palms massage her aching nipples as her words trail off forgotten. The stiffness in the confines of his coveralls poke at her backside. Laurie bit back a moan as all of this was happening so fast. 

He trailed a hand down her abdomen discovering a few of her tickle spots on the way to her sensitive area. She squirmed under his touch. Michael slipped his hand into her skirt and panties and felt a small bit of hair. She desperately moved her hips upward to get his hand where she needed it. 

Michael pressed on her pelvic bone bringing her hips back down. A pout formed her lips. He brushed his fingers lightly over the nub in the center of her privates. She sucked in a breath. How can she possibly enjoy this. This is sick. 

“Please Michael” the plea escaped before she could even think. 

It took everything in his power not to rip her skirt and panties off and fuck her right then and there. But he managed. He applied more pressure to her clit and rolled it around between his fingers. Laurie’s moan went straight to his cock. He pressed into her ass desperate for friction. 

Michael ventured further into her panties and his fingers were met with a slickness he’s never felt before. Blood didn’t feel like this. He dipped a finger inside earning an unpleasant Yelp from Laurie. He started to pull his hand out altogether, but his sister took his hand and guided him in the right direction. 

“There” she says softly. Like an angel. 

He slid into the spot with a single finger. He explored at first and then he began to move his finger in a come hither motion. He felt Laurie tense up when he was close to a sensitive spot. Whether that was good or bad, he didn’t know. At least not until she cried out. 

He rubbed her inner walls with his index finger curved upwards. Laurie almost lost it. How could he be this good? Maybe it was the length of his fingers or even the size. God speaking of size he’s packing downstairs. Michael ground himself against her now. His hard on nearly painful. 

She needed him. Wanted him. Laurie wanted her brother to take her. As if sensing this Michael took the opportunity to tear away her skirt. She’s gonna need a new uniform after this. Her panties came off a second later. The sound of his zipper made her tremble. She turned her head to get a peek at him but Michael slipped inside before she could. Yup he was big. Thick as hell too.  
He held onto her hips and pushed inside of her in one go. Laurie’s jaw hung open as a hoarse cry tore from her throat. Fresh tears trailed down her pale cheeks. Michael stopped and rested his forehead against the back of her head. Was he apologizing? 

A sniffing sound told her he was taking in the scent of her hair. She was confused. He trailed his hand up to wipe away the tears again. He then circled around her sensitive nipples giving her pussy time to adjust to his thick girth. Her pussy pulsed around him in response to his touch. 

“Go ahead Michael” Laurie permitted. 

Michael didn’t hesitate and began moving in and out of her slick cunt. His inexperience shows, but she knew he was a fast learner. He placed his hand back on her hip and drove himself into her trying out that spot she showed him earlier. 

Laurie’s head went back against his shoulder letting out a few mewls in his ear. His cock twitched inside in response. Michael needed to feel her entire body on him so he brought one arm up to cross her sternum holding her shoulder. His other arm wrapped around her waist bringing her body to his. He bent her over slightly and fucked her. 

His sister unraveled beneath him. Her head spun from the intense pleasure coursing through her body. If he didn’t have such a strong hold on her she would’ve collapsed. As he pounded into her she began to feel an ache in her upper back from the position. She hadn’t been drilled like this in a while. Since John was conceived. 

“B-brother bed” her speech is broken up by the intense pounding and lack of oxygen. He felt so good she wanted to scream, but held back making it difficult to breath. 

Michael stopped instantly. She felt hallow the second he pulled out. She crawled onto the bed and laid back. Her eyes drifted upon his lean chest hiding behind the grey fabric. Her gaze traveled until it found a blond patch of pubic hair and a thick eight inch cock to boot. He held it in his hand as pre cum leaked from its top. Laurie swallowed hard and placed her hands on her brothers shoulders bringing him closer to her. 

He leaned with her until he was on top of her. She planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away. Laurie frowned. Michael surprised her yet again and took off the mask. His brown wavy hair a bit messy fell at his ears. His cheek bones prominent along with a sharp jawline looking like it could cut glass. Laurie brought a hand up to his cheek and carcasses it the same way he did to her. 

Michael leaned into his sisters touch. The small amount of stubble prickled against her smooth hand. “You’re beautiful brother” she all but whispers. She could’ve sworn she saw a brief twitch of his lips. A smile. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and brought him down for a real kiss. It was sloppy at first, but Michael puckered a bit more finding a balance. His chapped lips felt odd against her supple ones, but felt so right. Laurie found herself grinding against him now. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid back inside of her pussy. 

She moaned into the kiss. Their lips only parting to get air before delving back in. Their tongues greet each other in a tango almost in time with their hip movements. Laurie’s cries are muffled by her brothers mouth even as she gets closer to her orgasm. Her stomach tightens up and becomes tingly.

Michael grunts indicating the closeness of his own pleasure. Laurie’s legs tighten around his waist, her fingers still tangled in his hair. She arches her back and breaks the kiss off to cry out as his last few strokes brought her to ecstasy. “Brother!” She cried out. 

That was it for him. Michael poured his seed into his little sisters tight pussy. A long low groan came from within as he lowered his face into her shoulder. Their bodies went limp in the aftermath. 

They lay in silence panting and breathing heavily. Perspiration dripped from a few areas of their body. Michael finally withdrew himself from her and rolled over onto his back. Laurie felt his cum leaking from her pussy and running between her legs. 

She scooted closer to him and rest her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Their relationship just got a whole lot more complicated. 

(Incest Ends here)

The next morning Ronnie, the security guard, wandered up to the keri’s residence. He spotted a few blood stains on the concrete and immediately had his gun out. “Keri Tate? You in there?” He called out.

No answer. He entered the building and his training kicked in. He glanced around and went toward the back when he heard something down the hallway. “Keri?” The bald man went toward the noise and came to a door. He knocked on it. “It’s Ronnie is everything okay?” 

The shape loomed about waiting for the right moment. Ronnie went inside when she didn’t respond. He lowered his weapon in relief to find Keri resting on her stomach with her bare arms above her head. The blankets covered her bare body just below her shoulders. 

“Keri” Ronnie picked up a robe and nudged her. “Wake up” he shook her by the shoulder this time. 

“Huh” she raised her head up and jolted back with the covers clutched in hers hands. “What are you doing here?” She voiced with concern and irritation. 

Ronnie handed her the robe and explained, “there’s blood stains outside your door, I thought something happened to you”. Keri took the robe and he turned around so she could put it on. 

“I appreciate that Ronnie, but you need to go... now” she got up and ushered him straight down the hallway. 

“Keri are you some sort of trouble?” the man stopped just before the entry way to the kitchen to look at her. A look of terror crept across her face. 

“Wha—“ Ronnie’s words died the moment a knife slit his throat ear to ear. He collapsed revealing the deadly shape. 

Laurie ran her fingers through her red hair and sighed. Michael tilted his head at her and stepped over the convulsing body to reach her. His face closer to hers. She turned away and walked back into her room and slammed the door shut. 

Michael could hear faint cries from beyond the door and felt another bout of rage. He glared at the dead body and dragged it somewhere far from here. No one would find it for months. Perhaps years. 

Laurie sat on her bed and sobbed. Regretting the night before. How could she sleep with him after he killed her boyfriend. Not only that, but with her brother nonetheless. This was madness. She was distraught.

She buried her face between her knees. She didn’t know how long it had been when a presence brought her out of her thoughts. She lifted her head up. Michael held something out for her to take. A picture of John and her. 

Laurie took the picture and panic came over her. She hopped up and practically ran out of the room. She passed the living room and entered her sons room. His bag was still there. She nearly dropped the picture. “Somebody didn’t go to Yosemite” she ran out and bumped into a broad chested figure. 

“Michael.. I’m gonna go back to the school and check on the few kids that couldn’t go on a trip. Since Ronnie can no longer do it.... or Will” it took everything not to kick his ass. 

Michael tilted his head in response. She didn’t have time for this. Laurie brushed passed him and went back to the room, placed the picture frame on the bedside table and got dressed. She didn’t even bother closing the door she knew her brother would watch her anyway. She put on a long sleeved grey shirt, a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes. 

There was no sign of Michael. That could be both good and bad. She made her way out to the school. 

Meanwhile John was holding Molly on the couch in the basement as they slept. Her blonde hair swept over his chest occasionally drooping over her eyes. Something jolted her awake. The pan that held the Turkey was on the floor. John was still asleep snoring. 

There was no way it could’ve fallen unless someone made it fall. Maybe she kicked it in her sleep? Molly let her boyfriend sleep and got up to check if Charles and Sarah were still around. 

She crept into the kitchen and didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. The dumbwaiter came down startling her. Molly made her way to it and gasped. “John!” She cried out. 

John came around the corner and grabbed her forearms gently. “What is it?” He looks passed her and sees a dead Charles with his neck gutted. Molly turned away in pure disgust. 

“Let’s go” John wanted to grieve, but there wasn’t time. The person who did this could still be lurking and he didn’t want him or his girl to be next. He took her hand and they fled the building. 

“John!” Laurie saw them coming out the window just in time and ran over to them. “Why aren’t you in Yosemite” she ranted at him.

“Mom!” Her son wasn’t looking at her anymore. Someone or something was behind her. 

Laurie spun around coming face to face with her brother. He branded his knife and struck at her. “Mom, Molly run! John swung at Michael. 

The Shapes head turned back to him in an abnormally fast way for someone who just got punched. Molly and Laurie were defiant. John dodged the knife as the shape took another swing. 

Molly found a rock and hit him. Laurie waved them off. “Take the car and get somewhere safe!” She called after just as the Shape stood back up. 

“Mom I’m not leaving yo—“ 

“Do as I say now!” Laurie demanded. 

Molly took hold of Johns arm hesitant to leave as well, but she knew better than to piss Laurie off. They both fled the area once they found her car. 

The shape cut Laurie in the arm near the same area he struck when she was seventeen. She covered the cut with her hand and grimaced at the pain. She took off into the school building with her brother on her heels. On her way in she broke free an ax to take with her. 

The shape disappeared again. Laurie glanced in every direction. “Michael!” She cried out his name in anguish. Her voice echoed along the empty corridors. 

The rafters creaked above her, but she saw no one. The loud thud of boots hitting the ground behind her made her jump. She swung at her brother and nailed him right in the shoulder. 

In anger he jammed his knife in her shoulder. Laurie screamed in agony as he pulled it out just as quickly as it went in. Blood ran from the two wounds and began to stain her shirt. She took off again as the shape took out the ax with a cringe. He tossed it to the floor and walked calmly to where his sister was. 

She led him to the dining hall. Rectangular wooden tables covered in white cloth lined up on either side of the room. The shape stood between two of them. Unbeknownst to him Laurie was under the one to his right. His knife swung to and fro pointing directly at her. As if it had snuffed her out itself. Her brother however, walked opposite of its signal. 

Laurie took the opportunity move under a few three or four tables before she stopped. Her brother nowhere in sight. She swallowed her heart in anticipation as the old tables creaked. 

The shape stood directly above her. His knife at his side ready. His obsidian eyes casted down at the table as if he could somehow see her through it. Laurie made a move and with cat like reflexes he slashes at her missing. She goes to the other side and saw the metal flash her. 

Laurie thought if her next move and looked at two specific chairs. That should do it. She kicked at it and it hit the one stacked on the table collapsed. The killer glanced at it as his sister moved from table to table again. He walked on the tables to the far end and jumped down right in time to slash her. It was a near miss. If she had moved an inch further she would’ve been the new slender women. 

She skedaddled out from underneath the table to the other side and crawled again for the other exit. The shape lost interest in their little game of cat and mouse. He flipped the tables and walked down the isle as everything went flying back. Laurie crawled faster and didn’t look back. 

The Shape flung a few more watching his sister get up. He growled beneath the mask. Laurie grabbed a flag and jabbed him in the stomach with it. He pulled it out and stumbled to the floor. The end of the wooden stave was stained with his blood. She threw it at him and he batted at it. She ran up the stairs and rounded the corner to the second floor kitchen. 

She pushed a cabinet in front of the entryway to delay her brothers attack. She looks through the knife drawer trying to find a bigger one. The sound of something sliding across the floor indicated that her brother found her. She threw knives at him as he nonchalantly dodged them. 

She took the drawer and used it as a makeshift shield as his knife came down. It went through the drawer. Laurie kneed him in the nuts again not missing the priceless look on his face. She would’ve laughed if she wasn’t faced with life or death. He grabbed the drawer and shifted it toward her nailing her in the face. She dropped to the floor and winced at the throbbing pain in her shoulder. 

She almost forgot about her injuries the adrenaline was keeping her going. As Michael tried to get the knife out of the drawer she grabbed two and left the room. She ran toward the abandoned gym with an underground pool in the center. The lack of blood was getting to her as her vision went all fuzzy. 

She steadied herself by the bleachers that were pushed upright. The shape entered the room and Laurie staggered away toward the pool. If she could get him in the center he’d fall right in and she could close it up. He followed her until they were separated by the camouflaged cover of the pool. The tape the only indication that something was there. 

She moved backwards against the wall. “You want me Michael? Come and get me” she taunted. Her brother stepped onto the cover and she pressed the button. It went sliding back and the shape fell onto it and eventually into the pool. Laurie went to close it but the shape was trying to crawl out. 

She wouldn’t have time. She took her knives and jabbed at his hands to keep him from getting out. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her in. The two fought it out in the water. The gaping hole in her shoulder stung from the chlorine. She jabbed her knife into his chest and shoved him under the water by his shoulders. He grabbed her throat and brought her down with him. The water turned red from the wounded siblings. 

Laurie continued to jab away at him with the knives leaving cuts into the fabric of his coveralls. He squeezed harder and raised his knife ready to give the final blow. 

A gun shot fired alarming the shape. Laurie bit into his shoulder and pried herself from his grip. “John!” Laurie gasped from the lack of air. 

“Mom look out!” John aimed the gun at his uncle who was seconds from stabbing his mother. The bullet went to his chest. Molly came in with an ax and went over to help Laurie out of the pool. 

“John hit the button” his mother pointed to the wall. 

The shape grabbed his sisters ankle and John shot at him again as he made his way to the button. He let go and fell back in the water. John pressed the button. It was stuck. 

“Close it!” Molly panicked. 

“I can’t!” He tried again.

Michael reached out a hand to his sister. Laurie crawled over taking the ax from Molly’s hand and stared at her brother. Tears leak from her eyes and she leans a hand over to just brush her brothers fingertips. John finally gets the thing to close. His eyes never leaving his uncle or his mother. 

A hoarse sound came from Michael. “Laurie” was all she heard. She drew up the ax and took a swing, but Michael took hold of it and Molly took one of the knives and jabbed it into the right side of his chest where his heart should be. His body jolted and Laurie let go of the ax as he sank into the pool. The top closed up. Her brother was trapped. 

John came over to his mother and hugged her close. “I’m sorry mom” he cried. Laurie held her son.

“It’s not your fault son” she rubbed his back comfortingly. Molly called an ambulance. 

*4 hours later*

“Knock knock” John said playfully to his mother who lie in a hospital bed. “I brought flowers” he came over to her bedside and set down a bundle of roses. 

Laurie smiled. “thank you” 

“How you feeling?” 

“Like a million bucks” she remarks with that charming sarcasm. He chuckled. 

“I love you mom” he holds her hand. 

“I love you too” she gave a gentle squeeze to his hand.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. “Get some rest” he patted her leg and stood up to leave.   
“I will, it’s all I can do” she shifted positions with care as she didn’t want to break the stitches in her shoulder. “Oh and John”

John paused at the door. “Yeah mom?”

“Don’t let this one slip. Molly’s a good girl.” Laurie could tell how much her son loved the girl. She didn’t know if it was the drugs talking or the fact that she had just lost Will and didn’t want to see her son suffer the same fate. 

“I know she is mom” he smiled a faint blush in his cheeks. He left the room and Laurie closed her eyes. 

Meanwhile back at the morgue a dead Michael Myers lay in a body bag with water drained from his lungs by the paramedics. They were obligated to do so in case the victim is alive. The stab wound was confirmed to have pierced the heart. There was nothing left of the killer. He was gone. The Strodes were free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laurie twisted and turned in her sleep seeing the masked face of her brother. The rage in his eyes in contrast to how he touched her the night before. Was it all a lie. A dream. Had he really touched her so gently and lovingly only to come after her and her son. Of course it was. Why would it be anything else. 

She could almost feel his large hands on her body. Touching her in all the right places. Making her plead for him. Her dream alternated from pleasant to unpleasant throughout the night. One moment he’s got her pinned over the bed fucking her in a passion she’s only known from him. The next he’s standing over her with a knife ready to fulfill his blood lust. 

She woke up drenched in a cold sweat yelling. “Laurie Laurie it’s okay” the nurses came over to her and tried to settle her back down. 

“He’s he’s here he’s coming for me. Where’s my son?” Laurie tried to throw her legs over the side of the bed, but the nurses stopped her. 

“Laurie sweetie he’s dead, they confirmed the blade went through the heart. Nobody can survive that” nurse Betty said.

“Myers could” Laurie muttered and leaned back. A bit of de-ja-vu. 

“You have to be careful those stitches come out and you’re bleeding out again” she gently chided. Laurie felt like a child. She knew the nurse was right. 

This was going to be a long two weeks. 

*one week later* 

“I’m thinking that beach you and dad went to when he proposed. I wanted to talk to you about it first” John paced the room anxiously. 

Laurie considered his suggestion for a moment. Sure her and his father didn’t get along that well in the end, but the beginning held fond memories. Who was she to stand in the way of what her son wanted. At least for a wedding proposal. She was so proud of him. 

“Mom?” John placed his hands on the foot rails of the bed.

She focused back on him. “I think that sounds great. You can have it wherever you want” 

“Really?” John raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Yep” she replied. 

“No catch?” 

“Please the nurses have me on bed rest. I won’t be stopping you. Besides you’d just do whatever anyway” Laurie stated. She was blunt but she wasn’t wrong he would’ve done it either way. 

She watched her sons face drop from ecstatic to worried in about two seconds. “Do you think she’ll say yes?” He rubbed the back of his neck unsure. 

“Let me ask you this does she love you?” Laurie sat up a little. 

“Yeah”

“Then that’s what matters, not whether she says yes or no right now. I don’t want to lie and tell you either way. Just know that if it’s a no be patient. But I’m betting on yes” she advised in the hopes of reducing her sons nerves. 

He sighed in what had to be the first calm breath since he came in this morning. “Do you always know what to say?” He came around to the side of the bed to hug her. 

She wrapped her arms around him and replied, “Of course, mother knows best” she jokes. 

He rolled his eyes playfully and departed. She never did tel him about the dreams. Not that he needed to know those details. This proposal will be the first sense of normalcy since the attack. She wanted to enjoy it. Wanted her son to enjoy it. 

*later that night* 

“Wow you look beautiful” John complimented Molly as the two walked along the beach. She was in a light pink kimono to match her pink bikini. 

“Thank you, and you are handsome as ever” Molly emphasized by looking at his blue kimono and matching swim trunks. 

“I want to ask you something” he halts and brings her in front of him. 

“What is it?” 

He took a green velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Molly gasps and covers her mouth with her hands as he opens the box. “Molly you’re the only girl I want to wake up to in the morning. You’re brave, amazing, beautiful, and the only girl I’ve ever loved” he swallowed hard. “Will you marry me?”

Molly couldn’t hold back a squeal “yes! Of course I’ll marry you John”. 

John picked her up in his arms on the way up and gave her a passionate kiss. No one was around to witness the ceremonious moment, but the seas waves seemed to applaud. The moon dawned on the two as they pulled away and John put that ring on her finger to seal the engagement. 

“What about your mother does she know?” She asked. 

“Got her blessing this morning” 

“Something tells me you would’ve done this with or without her approval” she smiled wittily at him.

“Am I that stubborn?” John frowned. 

“Yes, but it’s one of the very things I love about you” she wrapped her arms around his neck gazing into his eyes. John leaned down to press his forehead against hers. 

*two weeks* 

Laurie’s dreams came and went frequently. One of them was about Will. Like most of the dreams she had it ended in death. On a happier note she was out of the hospital and ready to help her son and future daughter in law with the wedding plans. 

After she visits the grave. She placed some flowers on Will’s grave and crouched down finally able to find closure. “I’m sorry Will. You deserved much better than this. If I hadn’t brought you into my bullshit... you’d be alive” she wiped a tear from her eye. 

“I did a terrible thing Will...” her voice lowered to a whisper. “I slept with him. I slept with Michael Myers.” Her words left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

“I hope you can forgive me, I wish you were still here.” She looked down at her hands and then at the gravestone. “But we did it.. he’s gone. He’s never coming back” the relief she felt saying those words were unfathomable. 

“Johns getting married in a few weeks. They’re going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. What do you think we would’ve done?” She was rambling now. She didn’t want to say goodbye. But it was time. She ran her fingers over the rough lettering and murmured her goodbyes. “Goodbye Will”

There was a breeze that blew the leaves from the trees. Almost like a reply to her words. She stood up and turned to get back in her car when a presence stopped her. It was dark and dreadful. She heard whispers akin to the broken voice that called her name last. Her brothers voice. 

A chill went down her spine. The whispers grew more persistent the further she went. “Laurie” the voices called. 

Laurie whipped around and the leaves seemed to scatter about around a certain grave. A few collided with the stone with a clacking sound. She moved cautiously toward the stone. The voices fade out behind the crunching of the leaves beneath her feet. She came to a stop and her breath caught in her throat when the stone read: Michael Audrey Myers 1957-1998 The boogeyman of Haddonfield.

“Why won’t you just leave... you’re dead brother now leave me at peace” Laurie pleaded as if he could hear her beyond the grave. 

The voices had stopped, but the dark presence lingered near. She dropped to her knees as a vision came over her. Michael inched toward her as she crawled on the dirt floor. His boot came down on her head preventing her from getting up. It was like she was paralyzed. He raised his knife and repeatedly stabbed her until he was satisfied. 

Laurie squeezed her eyes shut as her vision blurred by the crimson of her own blood rushing down her face. It felt so real. Her heart beat out of her chest and her breaths came rapidly. She brought her hands to the sides of her head, “Michael!” She shouted aloud. 

When everything was calm and silent again she opened her eyes. She wish she hadn’t. A pair of boots connected to an oversized pair of coveralls stood in front of her. Laurie slowly glanced up at him. She screamed at the sight. His mask was held tightly in his hands so she could see his face. He was paler than usual. Almost sickly. His obsidian eyes covered the whites that were there when she saw them previously. His lips were a thin line akin to the expressionless mask. 

“What do you want!” Laurie’s voice came out with a fury she didn’t know she had. 

Michael lowered himself to her level. Even then he had to tilt his head down slightly to look into her eyes. He raised a hand to brush her cheek with his unnaturally cold fingers. She shivered at this. She turned her face away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest with his arms around her in an embrace. 

Laurie nearly had a heart attack in that moment. Her arms dangled behind her brother awkwardly. She didn’t know what to do anymore. Perhaps it was another one of her dreams. Her arms slowly drifted upward to wrap around him in return. She buried her face into his chest. 

In that moment she thought of how things could’ve been different. They could’ve been like this as kids. Real siblings. Fought over toys and hugged over the tough times in life. He could’ve taken her trick or treating when she was old enough. Instead here she was hugging her dead brother by his grave. 

A sudden pain in her back brought her back to reality. She tasted blood in her mouth. She couldn’t breath as the liquid filled to the brim spewing out onto her brother as she gagged. Michael’s innocent hug had turned into a real stab in the back. Laurie’s vision blurred and everything went black. 

“Mom... mom!” John shook his mother awake. 

Laurie woke up and grabbed her son by the collar of his shirt in a panic. “John you gotta go he’s here he’s.. gonna” Laurie felt a comforter beneath her and realized she was lying in her bed. 

“Mom it’s okay you’re just dreaming. You fell asleep at the cemetery” he handed her a warm cup of tea. 

“But I felt him he was right there” she took the tea timidly and sipped it. She felt the liquid warming her insides on the way down calming her. “Did you see anything?” 

John sighed and shook his head. “No mom, I didn’t. I did see his gravestone. You know the one you were sleeping next to.” 

Laurie took a few more sips and set the cup by her nightstand. She leaned back with a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry” she was tired of being tormented. Tired of seeing her son have to look after her. 

“You just got out a few days ago, I don’t expect you to come back from something like that in just two weeks. I’m still a little shaken up too. Mom you almost..” John didn’t want to think about that last sentence. 

Laurie placed a comforting hand on her sons hand. “But I didn’t. I’m still here” she replied warmly. 

John smiled. 

“So, what about those wedding plans?” She changed the subject. 

“Are you sure you’re up for it? Cause me and Molly can handle this ourselves or we can post pone a month or two?” John said. 

“No you two want to get married in December so it’s going to happen. We’ve got a lot to do and you could use all the help you can get” Laurie wasn’t going to let her dead brother ruin their life anymore. If only she knew how wrong she was.


End file.
